Bar Talk
by The Abbot of Beregost
Summary: Set after the events of BG2, puts our hereto unnamed cleric in the Sea's Bounty for a reunion with the characters of both games.FINALLY DONE!
1. Prologue

**Bar Talk**

Well crap.

It was about five days after we had saved Sandusellar, the fantastic elven city. They had finally let us go back to Athkatla, so we could regroup. I was getting a little uncomfortable, anyways. A few of the locals had figured out I was a child of Bhaal, so things went a little downhill. I decided to hold a little get together of my own- I invited the people who had traveled with me over the past year to the Sea's Bounty. Most people came, save the dead and a few of the exceptionally antisocial. It took a week for the message to go out, another week for them all to get there. Trickled in, a few at a time… but almost all of them got to the bar.

About twenty of us packed into the dingy, poorly lit tavern. A few regulars were around too, mostly the old sea dogs who frequented the place to begin with. One could taste it in the air around them… the aroma of salt, and lots of it. The grayish, low ceiling and sputtering lanterns gave the place a sort of air of coziness, with adventurers kicking up their heels on the groaning tables, drinking and eating. The Thumb chuckled heartily further down the bar as Minsc ordered another round (on me, of course – adventuring was hard, but rewarding in more than the financial sense). The Thumb was doing great business – he had offered better prices than the Copper Cornet or the Mithrest. I half grinned at him as he passed, carrying another massive tray of drinks for my friends. While not quite the Elfsong Tavern, it was nice enough to let me relax.

I wasn't quite happy at the moment, for some reason. A few reasons, in fact. I rested my head in my hand, tankard in the other. I wasn't the only one being contemplative of course- Jaheira had staked out a stool further down the scarred and nicked bar. Viconia, being ever so subtle as always, had found a corner had yanked the hood up on her cloak. Her face safely concealed, she sipped at a dark wine and watched everyone. No one could tell her facial expression or mood. Aerie on the other hand was seated with Imoen, Nalia and Skie, chatting it up. Those four had become nigh-inseparable when they were together.

The mages sat together, as did the warriors, and the men and women of the cloth. Those of a...less reputable trade crowded around the bards, listening and exchanging stories. Everyone seemed happy (with the exception of Xan, who was lamenting loudly about…well, I don't remember) and well rested. It was a true luxury for these hard-bitten folk, who had helped me along across the year past. I couldn't help noticing the glances Aerie, Jaheira, and Viconia kept throwing at me, though. The three of them had been there when we had taken on Irenicus. Keldorn, Minsc, and Imoen had been there too, but their behavior was more normal than the three. I guess it was the whole 'romantic interlude' encounters that made things clear. By not choosing any single one of them over the others, I just encouraged competition. I was still fair game to the crazed woman who could seduce me. It made for some awkward moments and deep bruises. Was I interested in any one of them? Sure. But I can't say it was easy to even contemplate starting a romantic relationship considering that I hadn't been out of some sort of danger in two years. I barely scratched by myself, was I going to put anyone through what I had seen Jaheira go through?

Sighing once again to myself, I ordered another ale from the Thumb. Polishing a mug with a rag on the end of his hook, he watched me through old, wise eyes. "'Oy! Whot's wrong with you, mate? Ye hath almost every scoundrel on th' Coast in me tavern, but ye looks likes ye have just bit into a raw mackerel." I grunted in response and gestured to the three. "Ah, 'tis trouble with the lasses?" I nodded again. "Aye, 'tis nothing a fresh draft and a lively reel is wont to fix."

Before I could object, the Thumb had thumped down the ale in front of me and gestured for the three musicians in the center of the room to play up. The lively ballad crawled to my ears above the hum of conversation. It quieted down for a second before Keldorn thumped down a fist, yelling, "I remember this one from when I was a callow youth, much like the rest of you!" He was laughing, smiling for the first time in ages. His wife sat near him, holding his hand. He looked...younger, somehow. Happier.

The tavern erupted in laughter as people found themselves on their feet, dancing merrily. Only the more dour remained sitting- Xan, Jaheria, and Viconia among them. Haer'dalis and Garrick played merrily in the meantime. 'Dalis himself called out to me, requesting his 'raven' join the party. I quietly declined. He laughed, leapt up onto a table, and called out, "Good patrons of this fine establishment, I call upon you for aid, just as I and many of you have called upon my raven in our hours of direst need! He sits there, alone, sullen, and watches as we spend his coin. Come now, join the merrymaking, for thou canst not trust a man who doth not drink, and we all know that our raven can be trusted in all things!"

I smirked briefly, and the crowd applauded. Many raised flagons in a roared toast before aiming themselves towards the center of the room, hastily cleared of tables. I was pushed out onto the bar floor, where the people danced with abandon. It gladdened me to see them all so happy. They all had suffered so much. Nearly none of them wore any kind of armor but the ceremonial (the rest had been stashed in rooms) and even then those who wore that were sparse. Weapons still abounded, however. The ways life with me changed people were always apparent- scars, loss, different people. It was hard for them, I know. Walking into a bar, and not knowing if an assassin was waiting for us. We had all narrowly avoided death at the hands of those who sought my end.

Imoen, Aerie, Skie, and Nalia all stood apart form the greater part of the dancers, smiling and talking. Every so often, they would point in my direction. I sighed heavily, and looked around. Minsc was trying to persuade Jaheira to join the revelry, while Garrick and 'Dalis played on happily. Suddenly, Coran and Keldorn heaved me towards the shy girls from behind, having crept up there while I was distracted. The lot of them scattered, leaving only Aerie.

The merry reel played on as I stood dumbstruck in front of Aerie. Even after almost six months with her, her beauty never the less astounded me. Everything from her bright, innocent eyes to her slender, lithe body called out to me in a siren call that defied description. She giggled, and in a rare moment, grabbed my hands. I clutched on to the fine digits as I had often done in hell, when she would squeeze my hand every now and again as much to keep herself sane as to keep me sane. As soon as she touched me, I forgot the trials we had all faced. All that mattered was this single moment of normality.

The music reached a fever pitch around us. I took her and spun, round and round. Everything but her blurred together. All I could see was her. Her huge eyes, so bright, so full of emotion; her long hair flowing behind her like liquid gold; her pointed ears… it all swallowed me until we came apart in a rush, laughing wildly. I fell into a table, and blacked out.

When I came to, all I could see were people crowded around me. I looked through the slits of my eyes at everyone. Aerie looked positively aghast. A circle of my comrades had formed high above me, looking down with pale faces. I could feel something wet flowing down my face. I even saw Viconia's cloaked form push her way through the throng above me. Suddenly, gentle hands cradled my head. Words floated into my ears from behind.

"…ilvanus, I'll not lose you too!"

Tender hands worked their way across the top of my skull until I winced from pain. I twitched, and I heard a rather loud collective sigh of relief. "He is fine everyone. One of his wounds from the battle has merely reopened. Go back to your merrymaking. I will tend to him." Jaheira looked down at me, with a combination of worry, anger and relief. Despite her sharp tongue and 'independent streak', she still acted a little matronly towards me, perhaps a holdover from when I first met her, bleeding all over the Friendly Arm Inn after being jumped by an assassin.

I was (carefully) brought up to my room, where Jaheria carefully removed my shirt and began to clean my wounds. I coughed, fully awake.

"I can do this myself, you know," I said.

"Shut up."

"...thanks, Jaheira."

Lovingly, she cleaned and rebandaged my gashes on my body. She stood there awhile, pushing me back down when I tried to rejoin the party.

"You'll stay here, or I will cram you back into the hell you just crawled out of!"

Sighing, I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. The idea was that I was going to get up as soon as she left, but things just didn't turn out that way. I began to remember, during the trials, how she had healed me time and again, watched over me while I collapsed from exhaustion in that infernal plane.

She watched me as I 'slept' for almost a half hour, repulsing any visitors (including an angry and panicky Aerie, who was desperate to see if I was okay). After the last of them had left, she stood over me a moment. Eyes still shut, I listened to her. She just stood there quietly a moment, waiting and breathing, before stroking my cheek with her hand. I heard a quiet sigh, then felt her proximity as she leant down quietly and kissed my lips and forehead gently before leaving. I cracked my eyes open a little, and watched her open the door. Looking behind her just before he she left, she sighed again. She closed the door.

I rested there quietly for a few moments, thoughts running through my head. Finally, I succumbed to sleep. My dreams brought me back to that final battle against Irenicus. Moments before we had actually started off into the Tree, I had given everyone a final chance to get out.

"Keldorn, you have a wife and children."

"Only because of your intervention. I stay: Torm would not allow any other course of action."

"Okay, next…"

"Do not bother asking, friend! Minsc and Boo will introduce evil to our sword one last time."

"Imoen?"

"You stuck by me time and time again. I won't leave you now, little brother."

"Jaheira?"

"What? You think I could let Khalid's death go unavenged?"

"Aerie, my dear... I know you-"

"I'd follow you anywhere."

"Viconia?"

"_Jar khaless_! We will fight together one last time, _abbil_, and perhaps Shar will watch over us. "

Everyone present voiced similar beliefs, all of the them- even Kagain and Korgan. They all dived down after us, fighting beside us. Only my six closest were dragged to Hell with me, but even as I faded into death I saw them forming around us, protecting our bodies, fighting off Irenicus's minions...shielding my body with their own. Such loyalty, I did not deserve. All throughout my journeys, they fought and bled for me. They fought my battles when I could not. It was them who drove me on when I could barely lift my mace, or when I questioned my faith.

The battle had been long and hard fought, most of us emerging barely alive. Even my healing arts were stretched to their limit to keep Minsc from bleeding out after he had hacked down a Baalor by himself. So much blood... I don't remember whose all of it belonged to. Irenicus finally succumbed to our flurry of blows after almost three hours of fighting. Battered, bruised, bloody- we returned to life. We found all our friends waiting for us - from Haer' Dalis to Cernd to Eldoth. They all began to howl and leap for joy as we all crawled from the beds prepared for us. From there, we caroused from Sandusellar back to Athkatla. I mean, what else could we do? We had conquered death, dragons and archmagi. It was finally time to relax, after a year and a half of being dragged along by my unusual fate. I had my soul, my friends, and a fortune in gold.

I woke up to sound of a mighty thump, and roar of laughter. Standing shakily, I descended the rickety stairs into the main hall of the Sea's Bounty. Night had fallen, and the lanterns burned bright. The bards were still playing away as I grabbed a seat at the nearest table, with Minsc, Kivan and Valygar. Coran soon joined us, simply because he felt more at home amongst the rangers than with the other rogues. Minsc cheered, chanting and singing along while the others quietly discussed other matters.

Valygar, Kivan, Coran and I started talking about where everyone was going, as the party continued. After the death of Tazok, Kivan had become the protector of the near just south of Beregost, solitude helping salve him soul. Coran too sought out the solitude of Cloakwood forest once again help him cope with the death of his beloved Safana. Valygar expected to retreat to his cabin once again, to consider the events that had occurred in the planar sphere. As the din quieted, I raised my flagon to them, and said very quietly, "To good friends and faraway times."

The party was beginning to tone down as our ale mugs tapped. The revelry quieted as people began to nurse drinks, talk more seriously. The rangers were nostalgic, but happy.The dead were remembered fondly, as were many other things. Bar fights, nights under the stars, discussions and mystical places. Some retired to rooms, tired and drunk though happy. I continued talking to the rangers for awhile, as the lanterns began to sputter and dim. Suddenly, I felt long-fingered hands run across my tunic, wrapping thin arms around my body. I smelt the exotic perfume before her breath danced across my neck.

"Hello, _abbil_. Feeling...better?"

She purred in her native tongue into my ear, sibilant sounds and wandering hands making me sit ramrod straight. She nuzzled me, her smooth skin on my neck. I said nothing, did nothing though she was obviously amused and trying to make a scene. Viconia always did things differently- instead of trying to earn my favor, she was trying to drive away her competition. I could feel eyes in the darkening bar take notice... most of it quietly amused. In the beginning, I had been amused my Khalid and Jaheira's bickering. Apparently, however, seeing three women bickering over me was WAY more amusing. Of the watching eyes, one set was angry, the other horrified. I could see Jaheira's form moving around her table, advancing with balled fists. Aerie's form stayed still at her table, watching and whispering to her friends.

Before I knew it, Viconia's lips were on mine. Her tongue probed into my mouth, tasting of dark wines and severely underdone steak. I flailed a little, before Jaheira tore her off me. Suddenly, it came back to me. Back in Hell, Viconia would pinch my ass every now and again, give me that wicked smile, or put her hands on my shoulders. Ever since I met her, she always came off...I don't know...mysterious. Odd. Sure, people looked at us funny when we walked by. I guess they saw something I tried to ignore. I just passed it off as her being a Drow, but eventually...eventually even I recognized it. Every touch was a calculated seduction, every word a bid for her favored _jaluk_.

Then the fur started to fly. Jaheira tore her off of me. I heard '_Olyth plynn..._' and several references to nature. I was too busy ducking hands and feet to really pay attention. Within seconds, the pair had been separated by Minsc and Keldorn. The screaming and violence continued. I sighed, and the door burst open. Aerie was halfway to me when the messenger bearing Ellesime's colors ran over to me. Aerie showed no sign of stopping, intent on spiriting me away while the others fought. In hindsight, looking at two women brawling over me and the one advancing, I realized that relationship issues have better answers than "Hey, don't look at me, I don't want any trouble" or "I'm not getting involved".

I opened the missive as the elf departed, reading the delicate note. Aerie began to stutter, alcohol fighting the fear as she reached for my hand.

"Tomorrow, we have to go back to Sandusellar. Me and five companions," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and the tavern went dead silent. They all nodded, and the rest of everyone decided to retire, saying their goodnights. Viconia, Aerie and Jaheira each kissed me on the cheek, told me they'd be waiting for me in the morning. It was a concession, I guess, that I didn't push them away. I simply sighed and accepted that they would follow me to the ends of the earth without even being asked.

I didn't deserve it.

Yeslick, the old dwarf from the mines, was the last to go as I sat and numbly stared at the letter. My respite was over. The ancient, wise man looked me in eyes.

"You knew this was coming, my son. You are favored by the gods for some grand act in the annals of history. You were destined for this greatness since your birth. We share in it, but it is you alone whose legend we are writing. The good you have done for Amn and the Sword Coast will be sung of for generations. The people whose lives you have touched will tell their children and their grandchildren of how you and your companions have changed their lives for the better. You have changed all of us."

I still felt like garbage as he put his hand on my shoulder, gave it a firm squeeze. He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped for a second, turned around, and looked at me. Everyone else was already lying in bed, but I expected more drama before the day was out. His stare lasted a few seconds, as if judging me.

"Oh, and by the way...pick Aerie."


	2. Once More Unto the Breach

Well, crap.

Day broke bright and clear, scorching the retinas of my horde of largely hung-over adventurers. Of course, there had been antics during the night, but that was to be expected. I firmly locked and barred my door to prevent malicious acts of love and devotion in the dark, and to my surprise the impromptu lock of a chair wedged against the door worked. None the less, there were knocks on my door bright and early. I was up, up and painfully hung over. The sun was shining, the sea breeze was crisp and clean, and the fall weather wasn't stopping the bustle of commerce on the wharf.

All of it conspired to turn a pounding headache into something decidedly worse.

I grumbled as I pulled the stool away from the door, not even bothering to pick up a weapon first. It wasn't that my fighting instincts were dull- I was tired, hung over and simply didn't care. If some assassin lurking behind the door had managed to sneak past everyone in the tavern, then he deserved to kill me. Fortunately, it was just Imoen.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head! C'mon, the Thumb is putting out breakfast. This'll be everyone's last meal together for awhile. Why don'tcha come down before the pancakes are all eaten?"

I grumbled, managed half a smile, and excused myself to get semi-presentable. My sister smiled a big happy smile, and skipped off to tell the others. Great, which of my admirers would jump me now? I sat down, sighed, and started to remove Jaheria's careful dressings. They were great- her years of healing experience could be seen in the small details of every stitch, every knot. I smiled, remembering the first time she had to sew me up. I had screamed and moaned like a banshee, for a cut that wasn't nearly as deep or long as any of those I wore now. She had yelled at me, and despite my twitching she had done a great job of it. I touched the scar, a reminder that even kobolds can be dangerous.

The door opened without so much as a knock. Of course, only one person would dare do that. Viconia stood there, grinning and looking surprisingly...eye-catching. She wore a simple cloth dress, indigo standing out against her darker skin. The dress itself was nothing special...a single strap over one shoulder, no tassels or embroidery. However, it did hug her every curve. As she walked forwards, her grin growing at my partial nudity, I saw that it was slit along both legs. She leant forwards in front of me, blonde hair cascading around her leather circlet as she reached to undo a knot I had been rather fond of.

"You will let me dress your wounds, _jaluk_."

It was a command, not a request. I didn't object, and thanked the Morninglord and Tymora both that I made of habit of wearing pants regularly. What was I to do as she kneeled there, deliberately granting me a gratuitous look at her cleavage and changing my bandages? It never ceased to amaze me how she could turn something like pulling bloody rags off my body into a sensual affair. Her fingertips danced across my skin, tracing along scars and muscles. Here, a kiss over the scar of an arrow meant for her. There, the stroke of a hand over my pectoral muscle.

Viconia was my equal as a cleric, at the very least. It took her twenty minutes to change my bandages when I could have done it in five, but in this case it was more than that. She was showing her power over me. As she wrapped fresh, dark cloth- the same color as her dress that day, in fact- she smiled up at me seductively. She had a clear view of my groin, and what it was doing obviously amused her. The task complete, she traced my jawline with her index finger and kissed me slowly. Then, she withdrew.

"Eat, _ussta mrannd'ssinss_. The road is long today."

I just stared as she stood, sinuous body unfurling as she turned. Her soft boots made barely a sound as she left without another word or look. Of course, Aerie was just coming in as she was leaving. Viconia hissed at her and laughed, heading down for her own share of the food. I was still in shock, and now covered in Viconia's bandages. Aerie looked at me skeptically, and sat down beside me, looking tearful.

"Why do you put up with her?"

"Aerie, we've been over this- she's been with the group for a long time, almost as long as Jaheria."

"I know...it's just..."

"C'mere."

I pulled her close, gave her a hug. Our lips met, and we kissed tenderly. I squeezed her, and she returned my hug, looking appeased and eager.

"So, when are we leaving? Have you eaten yet?"

"No, dear."

"Well, get dressed and let's get moving. Everyone's getting hungry waiting for you."

Aerie stood, hand in mine. I smiled at her, gave her another quick hug, and ushered her out of my room while I dressed. Of course, she was ogling me the entire way. I hope she liked what she saw. I emerged a little later, packed and ready to go to find her still waiting for me. She slipped her hand back into mine, and we walked down the stairs together. It was nice...peaceful, innocent.

Everyone was waiting for me, looking hungry. Huge stacks of pancakes and waffles sat on the table, along with platters of bacon and eggs. Massive jugs of cider were evenly spaced along the table. It was, unquestionably, the most fantastic looking breakfast I had ever been privy to. Everyone smiled, and the instant my ass hit the chair, they dug in. It was probably one of my fondest memories of adventuring- everyone eating and talking merrily, pasts and squabbles forgotten. No one fought, no one complained, no one was hurting badly. A common meal, no worgs or assassins or spiders hiding in the dark waiting for us. No mages or dragons or siblings wanting any of us dead. A common meal, with uncommon people.

Minsc ruffled a serving boy's hair, sent him on his way after he had deposited yet another tray of pancakes. There were, of course, tensions at the table. Jaheria and Viconia alternated loving/lusty glances at me and staring daggers at one another. Aerie sat near me, indulging in small talk and generally trying to stay out of everyone's way. Everyone else babbled and ate and made merry. There was, of course, news and planning. A lot of people were heading off on their own. Xan and Branwen had to return to their homelands, Keldorn to his family, Kivan and Coran to the forests. Kagain and Korgan planned to adventure back to the Underdark, to relieve it of its riches. Garrick and Haer'Dalis were heading out to tour all the way south, as far south as they could go. Alora, Skie, Eldoth and Yeslick were heading back to the Gate as well, going to see how the city was faring without us heroic types. Mazzy and Valygar were heading out to his cabin on a...private retreat, and Nalia was needed at her keep. Jan and Quayle were sticking around, quite happy in Athkatla. Cernd was going back to his grove, Edwin to Candlekeep, and everyone else was joining up with me for my return to Sandulessar. I was sad to see my friends go, but at least I had a group. The meal was fantastic, and it was late in the morning before everyone was ready to leave.

Imoen, Minsc, the three women, and me. Great, this was going to be a fun ride, I thought to myself. We all stood together awkwardly for one last time in the barroom of the Sea's Bounty. My party was prepared, mostly sitting on chairs with bags and backpacks at their feet. Kivan was the first to step forwards. He shook my hand, smiled.

"Best we not tarry. It has been grand, and I thank you for the vengeance wrought and adventures shared. Our parting will not be permanent, friend."

"Good luck, Kivan. "

Coran shook my hand as well, and nodded.

"Seek me out if you need me, lad."

"I will."

The ranger and the thief shouldered their backpacks, started out. The dwarves were next. In turn, each nodded, grasped my forearm and grunted. They offered me one last chance to join them, and left for darker climes. Quayle stepped forwards, hand extended.

"Take care. And Aerie, you be careful. Wildwanderer look over both of you."

We shook, he hugged Aerie, and he left. Jan and Keldorn followed him.

"Any advice for me, sage Sir Knight?"

"Stay out of trouble, pup. You've got a good heart, let it lead you where it may."

He grasped my forearm firmly, despite his years, and looked me in the eyes, smiling. After a moment, he let go and pulled his wife under his arm and headed for the door. Jan smiled, saluted, and under the withering glared of everyone, fled without a word. It's not that we didn't like him...but this was a personal moment, one that did not need the involvement of turnip-related stories. Branwen grinned, watching him leave. She smiled warmly at me.

"Tempus watch over you."

"May the Morninglord guide you home one day, Branwen."

"Oh, this is hopeless. Hopeless, I say! The instant we leave your sight we're going to be beset by brigands and let by the side of the road, naked and DEAD."

"Cheer up, Xan. It was good to see you again."

"Cheer up? Do you even remember how we met? I was beaten half to death and tied up in a cave!"

"Uhh...yes. I remember. Be careful, Xan. Branwen will be with you most of the way...if you get lost, we've helped enough people that you're BOUND to meet one. Evereska may be far, but your people will be waiting for you. Once you're there, everything will be fine. Now go, you've got a ship to catch."

"I dreaded this day. Should I make it there, I will send a message to you. IF..."

The elf shook his head, bowed stiffly. Branwen gave him a stiff slap on the back, and started lecturing him. I heard the word 'trials', and chuckled to myself. Yes, he had every right to dread the long trip with a priestess lecturing him. Cernd extended a hand.

"Walk with nature, all of you."

"You as well, Cernd. Say hello to your son for me."

He nodded, and he was gone. I tried to think of an apt nature analogy, and failed. I shrugged, and looked around. The party heading for Baldur's Gate was shouldering heavy satchels, preparing for a long journey. Garrick and 'Dalis nonchalantly tuned instruments and watched the farewells. Edwin barely stopped to say goodbye.

"You know where I will be, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then goodbye. Don't bother me."

There was much headshaking, a few wisecracks as he departed mumbling under his breath. Nalia curtseyed gracefully.

"I'll be going now. With the trolls gone, the invasion over, my people need me. I hope it's not too much to ask..."

"I'm a man of the cloth, Nalia. I know duty. Go on, we'll meet again. I mean, it seems like the whole Coast knows what I'm doing, right?"

"Yes, I guess so. Until later then, Dawnbringer."

She curtseyed once again, shouldered her small bag, and stepped out the door. The goodbyes went swiftly with the group destined for Baldur's Gate- I didn't want to keep my hands too close to theirs. I mean, it's one thing to trust Eldoth when you're back to back with him, fighting off hobgoblins. It's another when you know he's apt to steal the rings off your fingers...which he did. I really had liked that silver ring, it was a memento of Candlekeep. Yesslick stayed behind a moment as the other left, already lusting for their next adventure. He looked up, and like the other warriors, he clasped arms with me. He stared up at me as he spoke.

"Remember what I said, godling. Come visit me sometime, and we can speak of adventures past."

"I will, don't worry. Take care of the others, will you?"

"I'll try. They're a slippery bunch."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Then, he too was gone. Anomen grasped my arm.

"Where does the Order take you, Sir Knight?"

"I know not. You have its blessing, though; I have seen to that."

"Good luck then, Anomen. May the Morninglord look over you in your travels."

"Aye. You need no blessing, my friend. Know only that our friendship will never die."

I nodded, he bowed. It was a rare show of humility from the man, as well as the favor granted to us by the Order of the Radiant Heart. I spied Mazzy and Valygar holding hands, talking quietly. I smiled, walked over.

"What's this, then?"

"Uhh..." Valygar began, at a loss for words. Aerie giggled in the background.

"Congratulations, Mazzy. Picked yourself a fine ranger, there."

"Thank you, Dawnbringer."

Well, hot damn. She was using my title. Mazzy turned to Valygar, who was rather embarrassed.

"Shall we away, my dear? The road may not be as long as the others', but we still have many a mile to cross."

He smiled and stood, shouldering his backpack. He extended his hand to me.

"Your wisdom has always proved invaluable. I will carry it with me wherever I go, friend."

We shook, and Mazzy bowed. I smiled down at her.

"Goodbye, Mazzy. You're a knight at heart, and perhaps soon you'll carry the title as well."

"Perhaps. I can live without it, can't I?"

"You've lived well enough so far. Good luck, Mazzy."

She nodded, took the hand of her new lover, and they too were gone. Only the two bards remained, along with my crew of fanatics. Garrick strummed his lute, as 'Dalis frantically penned something onto parchment.

_"You have ...lived... well e...enough...so far, Knight...Knight Mazzy..."_

Bastard! He was writing all of this down!

"Oh, my raven, why did you not become a poet instead of a priest?"

"So, now words from the heart make me a poet?"

"Nay, nay. I was simply saying..."

Garrick started, looking around as if surprised.

"Where'd everyone go? Oh, I guess it's time to leave, then."

He shook my hand absentmindedly, wandered through the door without a word. Haer'Dalis merely shook his head, finished writing.

"It has been grand, my raven. Your words and actions will be immortalized, and spread amongst the planes as the farmer sows his crop. While I will miss you, it is time for this sparrow to fly."

"So be it. Try to stay out of trouble, eh?"

"I will, my raven. We'll meet again, and we shall shake the very heavens when we do."

"Indeed we shall. Goodbye, Haer'Dalis."

He bowed, and the door swung shut behind him as ran to catch up to Garrick. The bar looked so empty, devoid of life without everyone. The Thumb was busy clearing the mess we had made as I lay a heavy sack of gold on the table for him. Jaheira put a hand on my shoulder, squeezed it lightly.

"It is time."

I put my hand over hers, and she smiled despite all she had been through. We shouldered our satchels and bags and tents, started to go. I looked across the faces of my loyalists, those who dared remain.

Aerie, so innocent, so faithful. She trusted me implicitly. Her eyes looked at mine, happy to be on the road again, sad at saying goodbye to her friends. It didn't seem to matter to her now- all she wanted was another adventure, another trial by my side. Despite the suffering she had seen and undergone, she remained the voice of compassion in the party. She was the heart of the group.

Imoen, little sister. She followed me from the beginning, and even when I didn't know she of the Blood, I still chased after her, helped her regain her soul. It helped to have her around, to have someone who knew what I was going through. She followed where I led, enjoying almost every moment. Her quick wit made the harsher moments that much lighter. Hers was the mind of the group, ever assessing.

Minsc, brother mine to the death. Despite the obstacles he faced- repeated head wounds, mages, Bhaalspawn, demons- he smashed them aside with sheer determination and grit. Ever the defender of the downtrodden, he was the strong right hand of justice.

Viconia, the dark angel. No matter how she tried to hide it, there was good lurking beneath the surface of her battered soul. The survivor, the will to live, the voice of pragmatism was hers. She was often just behind Minsc, tearing down her foes. She was the avenger, caller of retribution on our foes.

Jaheira, a bar of iron in a world of water. Ever the voice of balance, I could not imagine her not at my side. She remained the only constant as my life shifted beneath my feet, friends coming and going, despite every trial and tribulation. She was the judge, the advisor, the counselor of the group, everyone's pillar of strength. She was the conscience of our party.

I took one look at these brave souls, who had literally seen me to hell and back, and prepared to step once more unto the breach.


	3. Partings

Well, crap.

I guess word had spread about us leaving. We stepped out into the bright light, and before we knew it we were surrounded by Shadow Thieves. Everyone's hands went to their weapons, and me, Minsc, Jaheira and Viconia formed a wall of steel around our mages. Already, it looked like were were going to have to fight our way out of the city. Steely eyes peered from behind our adamantine shields at a handful of dark-leathered and heavily scarred men.

Then, Aran Linvail stepped through his own protectors. He smiled, showed empty hands. My flail dropped a little, and I felt two tingles. The first was an itchy sort of pain from moving too fast, the second embarrassment for having drawn weapons on an honor guard. My own honor guard. Aran smiled understandingly, extending his hand. Plenty of onlookers were watching. I shook it, and he apologized for not having told me of his plan. Ever the urbane, charismatic leader, he walked beside us as his thugs cleared the path ahead of us. The citizens of the dock were quite shocked- the paragon of virtue was walking beside the man considered a necessary evil at best.

He and his companions stopped at the entrance to the docks, and went on their way with best wishes. It was odd, watching the biggest criminal in the city wave me goodbye as everyone else stared. I guess word had spread about the beholder cult, the vampires...apparently, I was a hero. Children pointed. Random peasants walked up and shook my hand and those of my companions or gave me a hearty slap on the back. Many offered to buy us a round, but with the memory of the morning's hangover still fresh in my mind, I politely refused.

Man, it was awkward. My armor was chafing already, and I limped behind Minsc and Jaheira as the crowds gawked. Apparently, my reputation had spread. Behold, the Dawnbringer who swept the city vampires, bringing Final Death to Bodhi and her minions. He who crushed the beholder cult, who struck down the childkiller Neb, who stopped the murders on the bridge. He who brought the slavers to their knees, savior of Trademeet, destroyer of the evil in Umar Hills. The Coast had (apparently) never seen such a force for good, and together with his rogue's gallery of companions, they had changed the face of Faerun. The avatar of Lathander, they said. The other priests and I knew better, though. The irony of the situation left me feeling...quirky. Odd. Uncomfortable.

It took three hours to reach the city gates. Three hours of plodding, handshakes, tokens of appreciation. Three hours in the fading autumn heat. Three hours of praise I didn't deserve. I mean, everyone who had the power would have done those things. Many without the power had tried. Why was I singled out as a hero? The same reason I was bedeviled in Baldur's Gate as a demon, though the crowd knew it not.

I waved one last time, gesture lost in a flurry of flower petals. Even the nobles were singing my hymns. Jaheira saw him coming, I think. Tried to stop him. Smiled, greeted him, shook his hand, tried to move him along. Instead, the graying man shoved a basket of produce into her hands and pushed Minsc aside. Of course, they knew him, he knew us, they let him through. I felt his well-worn hand on my shoulder, thought it was Minsc trying to tell me to get a move on.

I turned around, looking up to see air. It definitely wasn't my faithful ranger companion. My eyes tracked downwards until they met those of a man, time worn and grey-haired. His face was leathery and pitted, hands as calloused as any of my band.

"Farmer Brun..." I managed, shocked. The man had passed fifty harvests awhile ago, yet had somehow managed to track me down here.

"Hello, kind sir. I brought you some of this year's corn n' pataters, part of my rent to you."

I reached out, shook his hand, stumbling over my words.

"How'd you get down here, friend?"

Everyone was watching. I was getting to hate that feeling.

"Horseback. Only a day's travel, and old Jeremiah's still capable of bringing me far."

I looked past him, at a massive old Clydesdale that stared around dully.

"Ah voyaged to see the hero of Baldur's Gate. Again, I thank thee for saving my farm. But I must ask you sir- is what they're saying about you true?"

Oh crap. This couldn't go well.

"What, specifically?"

"That you destroyed vampires, beholders, evil druids, dragons?"

"Yes."

The kindly old man stopped, seeming to notice the gathered throng for the first time.

"This man, this...saint, he done stopped, long ago, and helped me."

Many nodded. They all felt that I had helped them too.

"A year ago, my son...died. Brought down my ankhegs. This hero done brought his body back to me, back for a proper burial. "

Murmurs in the crowd, murmurs of approval.

"He stopped to help me, without a thought for a reward. In fact, he loaned me a hundred gold to help me get my farm a runnin'."

Smiles all around. Yes, everyone smile. We were edging under the portcullis when he turned back to me. His face was grave.

"Is it true, milord? What they're saying about you? That you're a child of..of...the God of Murder? I don't believe 'em. I don't. You helped so many on the coast, we know better. You're a saint, a priest. It can't be true. But I have to hear it for myself, because I know you're an honest man. Tell me, and I'll believe you."

Everyone's eyes on me, now. Farmer Brun was pleading. He was making the case for himself. He didn't want to believe. All those eyes on me. I knew I couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry, mister Brun. I couldn't help the circumstances of my birth, that wasn't my choice. My father raised me well, though, and I tried to be a force for good in the Realms. I'm sorry."

He fell to his knees, hands on his face. The crowd was agape. Smiles turned to frowns turned to angry jeers. I turned my back on them, hear Aerie trying to speak to the enraged mob. Imoen and Jaheira put arms around my shoulders, led me away. They knew the toll of that admission, and tried to shield me from the mob's anger. That, and the odd thrown vegetable.

Viconia had been right. The road was long. It also happened to be quiet. Even Minsc was troubled. He walked ahead with Imoen, quietly discussing the matter as best he could. Unfortunately, that left me to the tender mercies of Viconia, Jaheria and Aerie. In an unexpected and unforseen turn of events, they forgot their rivalries and ignored one another. Jaheira wrapped an arm around my waist, Aerie held one of my hands in a death grip, and Viconia rubbed my shoulders. Their voices became a babble of platitudes.

"They know not what they do, my love. They treat us Harpers the same..."

"...oh, it's not your fault, really! You're a great person, I know it. You helped me in so many ways..."

"-rant rivvin! They know not what you do for them. You should cut them d..."

Before long, they fell quiet. Jaheira still held me close, head resting on my shoulder. Aerie's fingers remained intertwined in mine. Viconia continued whispering to me in her native tongue, hands working across my shoulders and neck.

The sun was finishing its run across the sky. I didn't so much call a stop as flop to the ground and refuse to take another step. My friends pulled me to the side of the road, off a ways into the woods, and began to set up camp.


	4. Faith

Darkness fell quickly.

By the time the sun had left the sky, Minsc had a hearty fire roaring. Aerie had some potatoes and a rabbit in the fire, and a pot full of water and Farmer Brun's corn. Smelled delicious. It lifted me up a little, as everyone went about their chores without a word. What was there to say? We couldn't go back there, back into that angry mob. Our friends had returned to wherever they came from. We had what was on our back, and that's it. We had to keep moving, before someone got the bright idea in their heads to kill my Bhaalspawn backside dead. I'm not sure how I would have dealt with that. Held them fast? What else was I to do? Maybe Galvery was right. Maybe I am a blight on the Realms.

Aerie watched me carefully out of the corner of her large, blue-green eyes. I wasn't going anywhere. I had shed my armor, and just sat there. I could hear Minsc nailing down the tent pegs, Imoen fiddling with her gear. Viconia was off communing with her goddess, Jaheira on a walk to clear her mind. It was as close to privacy as I was going to get.

Finally, as dinner stewed between us, Aerie sat on the other side of the fire and watched me. Her eyes were full of concern, wetness. Tears, I guess. My eyes rose from the packed earth, stared into hers. Emotions churned beneath the surface, none that I could read in that state. Her face was as a brand, alight beyond the flames. Her words shattered the early night's silence.

"Do you know why I stay with you? Do you even know why I love you?"

I shook my head. Too much. I couldn't wrap my head around this right now. She mistook my gesture as 'no, I don't know why' and continued speaking.

"I stay with you because Bhaalspawn or not, you're the most wonderful, kind man I've ever known. The instant anyone asked for your help -whether they deserved it or not- you stopped what you were doing. People in need everywhere you went remember you. Remember Trademeet? Remember Tiris?"

I nodded. Tiris, just a kid. Tiris, with his fiancee turned shapechanger. I didn't have it in me to leave her like that.

"The slaves in the Underdark?"

Again, I nodded. I armed them, gave them at least a shot at survival. I remembered- how could I forget? I wonder some nights to this day how many made it out.

"Think of how many peoples' lives you've changed for the better. Even here, with me. You saved me from Kalah, saved me from Bohdi, saved me from death...saved me from myself."

"So? Can you even begin to imagine how many lives I've taken in return?"

Her blue eyes - bluer than the bay of Candlekeep - focused on me. They narrowed. It wasn't judgment, it was her force of will. She wasn't giving in.

"Not once did you EVER give up on me! NEVER! And look at you now. W-w-well, you know what? I'm not going to give up on you, not n-now, not ever."

Her voice was quiet, but it carried such determination that it gave me pause. She turned back to preparing the meal. Her stutter was getting better.

"Hell."

"Hmm?"

"Hell. We fought your demons there, you and I."

I nodded. Not once did she falter. Anyone could see the fear in her eyes, those beautiful eyes, but she somehow managed. Every step forward was a challenge, but she still took it.

"You did so much for them, my love. You did so much for everyone, and it breaks my heart to see them treat you this way."

Her robes fluttered lightly as a breeze kicked up. She stared off into the sky, and I couldn't fathom why she had chosen me above all others, still. I knew that my indifference to her advances had harmed everyone, but especially her. What else could I do? I watched her watching me, standing there. She wasn't judging me, she was begging me. I couldn't stand it anymore, looked down.

Knowing the why made me feel even worse.

A few minutes later, she pulled the food from the fire. It was, of course, some of the best I had had in my life. No one else was around, quite. I suspected Imoen and Minsc were just beyond the clearing in the shadows, but what could I do?

I took another bite of the corn. She was still watching me, her face twisted with pain. Still pleading.

"Why, Aerie? Why?"

"Why what?"

"I don't even know anymore. Why go on, why keep trying, why..."

"Do you remember what you said to me when I asked the same thing?"

I did. That was a long time ago, it seemed. Simpler, even. Just doing what we could to raise money for Linvail, walking places and trying to help people. Before they knew what I am, they always wanted my help. Now...well, I wouldn't be surprised at anything. The Church had probably cast me out, and more than a few people probably wanted me dead.

I looked back at Aerie.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, Aerie. I remember exactly what I said."

"How is this any different? You gave me the strength to keep going, to go out and experience new things. To help people. Oh, why can't you see?"

I didn't say anything. Really, what could I say? I wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of my years in the Helm and Cloak, or the Elfsong, or Three Old Kegs. Just go there, drink, talk with people, not worry about soul-stealing mages or crazed siblings plotting war. To not have to worry about wolfweres or assassins or undead. Just...peace. Do what I want, when I wanted. To not be dragged around by my blood. It's not too much to ask, is it? Sitting down and talking with some good friends over an ale? Not be hated for things you can't control?

I felt terrible in general, but what could I have done? The road was not the place to take your lover, and being the arrow magnet that I am, romance wasn't a great idea. What would have happened if I finally caught the bolt with my name on it? What if SHE caught it instead?

She still stared at me, as those thoughts ran through my mind. She put down her food, walked over to my side. I barely looked up when she planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and wrapped those thin arms around me.

"You know what? I love you. I don't know if you love me back, and I don't care. I'll always be here for you."

She leaned against me, and I pulled her close. I just lay back, a half-finished potato on my stomach, a beautiful girl's arms wrapped around my neck, and looked up at the slowly emerging stars.

I was very tempted to ask them exactly why they hated me, but Aerie stirred against me. I guess she fell asleep. As my arm went numb under her, I glared at the pinpoints of light above me, pointed a finger up at them and vowed to save my outrageous questions for later.


	5. Loyalty

Well, crap.

I took a boot to the side, albeit a gentle one. I grumbled, looked up. Jaheira stood over me, face enveloped in shadow. I could see the whites of her teeth gleaming, the way her braids hung.

"Wake up, you lazy good for nothing. We have a watch."

Aerie was gone. A smile curved Jaheira's face, and I knew that she was joking. Her hand extended, and helped me up. She sat down in the same spot Aerie had occupied some hours before, and stared at me across the flames. No, she wasn't judging me. Deep green eyes stared, but they concealed more than they shared.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with you? I have never seen such indecision, such apathy from you in our travels."

I felt a sudden urge to confide in her. She was my most trusted companion, after all. Who had been by my side longer? She leaned forwards, armored body taut.

"I don't know. Jaheira, I feel aimless. I feel tired. I want to settle down."

She laughed. She outright laughed. She was surprised, I guess. This was coming from the man -ha, not even a man, her charge- who had pushed her limits each day for more than a year.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day you got some common sense in you."

"What?"

"Common sense. You were always the first to help a cause, to go adventuring, to run to a friend's aid. You deserve a time to rest, and I am glad you are willing to take it should it arise."

"But I don't have a time, Jaheira. I don't. I just keep getting dragged along."

"So you do, so you do. But what of it? Do you have any choice in the matter?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So don't worry about what you can't change. Worry about what you can."

Her eyes sparkled. Hell, I was starting to cheer up a little. She had a grin on her face. Not quite a grin, a smile. A rough, shaky kind of smile.

"You know for sure that you'll be dragged along where your blood wills. Think about it, though. Despite all of this, all your trials, all your tests, your friends have stood by you, and you by them. You had every opportunity to leave us behind, if you wanted to, try to vanish. Almost everyone you know has a debt of blood to you, and I know in my heart that you would never let me...us... down."

"But..."

"No 'buts'! You are the most loyal man I have ever met. Do you remember when Bohdi attacked us?"

Lots of remembering tonight. Yes, I remembered. We were raiding the crypts, when her minions ambushed us. Keldorn, Minsc, Jaheria, Viconia and I managed to fight off our attackers, but Aerie got dragged away. I chased her down, killed Bohdi, managed to kill Aerie. But then what? I could have buried her, I guess. But no. Clinging to that last bit of hope, I spent a week chasing the slim chance that she could be brought back from death.

"I have never seen such loyalty as in you. Without a second thought, you freed me from Irenicus's prison. You helped me in my struggle with the Harpers. There was no indecision then- I called, and you stepped forwards without hesitation. Even when I pushed you away, you still came to my side."

Her words were barked, harsh, loud.

"So?"

"We avenged Khalid together."

"What does any of this have to do with the matter at hand?"

"You really are an idiot, sometimes. No matter what, I will be at your side, _wherever_ you go and _whatever_ you do. I always have been, and you know it. We have gone too far for me to ever leave your company."

A single tear walked down the side of her face, tracing the line of an old scar. I remembered how she got it...a narrow miss from an ogrillion outside of Beregost.

"As long as I have breath in my body, I swear that I will never leave your side."

"Jaheira..."

"No. I refuse. I refuse to fail you like I did Kha..."

"Shh, Jaheira. We both know you didn't fail him."

"No...no, I didn't, did I? But that doesn't matter now. What matters is you. I have followed you into the abyss, I have fought by your side too long to let you go ever again. I love you, and I know that you return those feelings."

Such loyalty. Such unquestioning loyalty. I tried to speak, feelings boiling around inside of me. What of Aerie? What of the voyage to see Ellisime? She held up a hand, stopping the flow of words from my mouth. Not quite words, it was more of an incoherent babble.

"I know you well enough to know how you feel. Perhaps I know better than you know yourself. I know you're confused, I know you care, and I know you're tired. I know that everyone is trying to help you along. I know that I can do that best."

She sure did know a lot. I believed her, though. The flames were dying down between us, and her face was in shadow again. The light reflected her eyes, her cheekbones, her chin.

"Come here, hold my hand. We can remember old times, watch the fire go out. We will keep the others safe, as it always has been. You protected me, and I will protect you now. You have me to the death."

She was right. She DID know me better than I knew myself, and she did know how to make me feel better. I didn't think about the year and a half I spent by her side, the battles we fought, the way we had healed each other time and again. I just thought that my companion wanted me by her side. So I circled around, opened my hand, and let her lean against me. I felt so grateful for that. Through the night, she cracked jokes and told stories.

As tired as I was, when dawn broke I felt strong enough for another day's journey.


	6. Strength

Well, crap.

I really hadn't expected Viconia to confront me about what had happened. I certainly didn't expect her to confront me about it then. We were taking a break during the second day's journey, about halfway to Suldanessellar. I had wandered off into the woods to empty my bladder while everyone took five. I finished taking my piss, and turned around. I was in the process of buttoning back up when I ran into her. I turned all kinds of red.

"Hello, _abbil_."

"Hello, Viconia. Do you mind...?"

"No, not at all. Your organs...intrigue me. "

_Yeah, I bet they do_, I thought to myself as I finished the task at hand. She was staring appreciatively at me, hips swaying a little as she shifted her weight. I was embarrassed and tired, more than anything. The brief strength that Jaheira had imparted on me was long gone by now. Viconia glanced over her shoulder, then turned back to me.

"I am glad you have found your strength once again, _jaluk_. "

"Uhh...thank you?"

"It burns in my mind still, your...**our** triumphs."

She advanced on me a single step. My first instinct was to take a step back...but I couldn't now, could I? I had to look strong in her. Male imperative first, the fact that she enjoyed it second. I took a step forwards, a challenge.

"The fall of Sarevok."

Yes, ever our triumph. She stuck by us, helped fell Tazok. Now that I remember it, she helped me fell him twice. I smirked. Yes, she had joined the group perhaps a month after Jaheira. She seemed to perk up a little, seeing the light in my eyes.

"Yes...you recall our glorious battles. Irenicus. Bodhi."

Hard fights, and none of my companions ever wavered. Damnation, none of us! NONE! It seemed incredible now that I looked back on it. I must have been nuts to have done the things I did. Assaults on vampire strongholds, returning to tell the tale. Battles in Hell. But somehow, in the midst of all this insanity, she had been by my side.

"The beholders. The Illithid."

I didn't think there was a sweeter sound than the crunch of splitting a Mind Flayer's skull open. Loathe beasts, we had slain a dozen at least in our adventures. Under Athkatla, we had found at least thirty adventurers who had failed to clear them out. Poor bastards hadn't been strong enough, tough enough. But me and Viconia had stood side by side, gritting our teeth through the pain, and slew each and every one of them we saw.

"The Matron Mother. Phaere."

Cunning foes, yes, but outwitted in the end. Ust' Natha was burning behind us as we fled towards daylight. Scores of drow dead. Two houses in ruin. I had defeated the dark elves. I doubted many people could boast that, much less putting their city to the torch.

"Firkraag."

An ancient red...subdued. Killed. Skinned, his head mounted above his former lair. A surge of pride rippled through me. Who could have done such a thing? Me. Courage that bordered on stupidity, I guess. What's the expression? 'If you're gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough.'

"Nothing stands in our way, abbil. Nothing can stop us. Nothing can slow us."

She had her arms around my neck now, grinding against my crotch. She traced a finger along my neck, down my sternum, to my navel. I shivered, my hands on her hips. Something primal came over me. That lust, the yearning for money, power, women, glory, riches... she was right. Sure, there had been a few close calls, but nothing HAD been able to stop us. Three dragons, dead. Archmage? Dead. Beholders? Dead. Illithids? Dead. Vampires? You'd better believe they've met Final Death. Demons? Back to the Abyss that spawned them. I felt...exalted. Superhuman. Invincible.

"See, _ussta mrannd'ssinss_? Together, we can lay waste to our foes, carve out an empire..."

I snapped out of that pretty quick. My dreams were simple- good ale, good friends, good food. I pulled away from her. She put the past in a way that made me feel great, yeah...but she was playing with me. I could feel it. Another attempt to capture...no, secure a powerful male. An equal.

"No, no empire. Laying waste to our foes, sure. But that's only because they're always doing stuff like stealing my soul."

Her eyes narrowed. She was obviously unimpressed.

"Really, _jaluk_? I hadn't noticed. You will always have enemies, you know. For what you have done."

I just shook my head. She rolled her eyes, turned away. She called out to me over her shoulder.

"You are strong, of that there is no question. You are powerful beyond my wildest imaginations. But that is only in the flesh- your mind is weak."

She stalked off, irritated. I shrugged to myself- more drama, nothing new. I thought about it, and realized I was better off with her giving me a bit of space. Yeah, Viconia is a great cleric, great fighter, decent friend...but a surprisingly poor choice of mate. She has the curves, the body, but what about the other qualities? Loyalty, for one. I shook my head, thankful that she didn't knee me in the family jewels...again. Never a dull moment, I suppose.

**A/N:** So it begins...and now, there are two.


	7. The Freehold

_A/N:_ Props to BurningtheMidnightOil, for her help with this project, the last two chapters in particular. More action in the Love Rhombus of Doom.

Well, crap.

I swirled the contents of the small clay glass. The stuff inside was absolute gutrot, this vile sort of homemade whiskey. Still, helped the nerves. We were about three hours out of Suldanessellar by Jaheira's best guess, in a place called 'Ya'trim's Freehold'. What a freehold actually is, I have no clue. But, in the middle of this giant forest of elves, there's a gnome. A gnome running a small, crappy inn he insists on calling a freehold. It's more than an inn, I guess. It sells all kinds of stuff -most of which we didn't need, anyways- as well as has a bar. A very poor quality one. Hell, our group filled the place to capacity. We got the impression that they didn't get customers often, and that's the way they liked it.

The gnome handed another shot of his moonshine to Minsc, grumbling. He seemed happy enough, taking shot after shot with little ill effect. Viconia's nose curled back at this.

"Addled one...how can you put that filth into your body?"

The innkeep shot her a glare. Minsc turned unsteadily towards her, looking a little…peaked.

"What? These are fine...beverages! Yes!"

There was a thump as Minsc slumped over, head bouncing off the bar. Well, I think he had enough. I sighed, sipped a little more at my own cup. Aerie rushed over, poking at her protector. He seemed fine, aside from the unconsciousness. Boo squeaked disconsolately.

"Oy! Three gold in damages! His head left a dent in me bar!"

Crap. Well, Jaheira was shaking her head, because now we had to haul Minsc's large, armored ass up to the room. Imoen and I helped, while Viconia...did not. We got him into bed, and went back down to the sunlit main floor. The drab little inn was, in fact, a hollowed out sequoia. It was kind of nice, minus the fact that the gnomes running it were pretty dour. I wondered why they got into the business in the first place.

It was mid-afternoon. Minsc wasn't going anywhere, so neither were we. Seemed kind of a waste, all things considered. We were pretty close to Suldanessellar. Well, who was going to carry him? Four girls and a noodle-armed choirboy? Damned if we weren't all chopped to hell, too. At any rate, we weren't going anywhere.

"So, we aren't going to carry the addled one?"

"No, Viconia."

"What a waste. We have hours of daylight left. You have let the weakness of your associates drag you down again, I see."

"Shut...shut...shut UP! Spew your venom elsewhere, you-you-you BITCH!"

Aerie was screaming. This was unusual, to say the least. I took a step back.

"Bitch?" Viconia replied coldly. "You DARE call your superior, the one who holds the affections of your beloved a BITCH?"

Aerie was more than smoldering. Imoen got between the two of them, but not before Jaheira had her say. I wasn't getting into the middle of it- best way to get bit is to get between two fighting dogs, Hull always said.

"It does female dogs everywhere great injustice to be associated with the likes of you, Viconia."

And then, the fighting. Imoen managed to hold Aerie at bay as she virtually frothed at the mouth. I guess she really did take offense to Viconia's mockery. I made a mental note to talk to her about it later as I stood. Jaheira was launching herself across tables to have round two with Viconia. I managed to tackle her sideways midway between her and her quarry. I ran, launching myself from an unsteady stool and catching her in midair. We landed with a thump. She cocked back a fist, ready give me one. I gave her an idiotic grin, and relaxed my hold on her a little, scooted up her body. A bar brawl turned into an impromptu hug. The battle raged on above us.

"Hey Jaheira."

"Hello there," she managed to gasp. I had knocked the wind out of her. She didn't seem to care, she put her arms around my shoulders. I laid my head down on her stomach, and tried to relax. Catfights were getting to be an all-too-common occurrence.

"Hey, remember the Helm and Cloak?"

"Yes. Big fight there."

She was gasping, and I regretted hitting her so hard. The sounds of Imoen, Viconia and Aerie yelling at one another were still quite loud. I stared at those deep green eyes of hers.

"I think that fighting the Maulers is looking more and more like a good time."

Yeah, that had been my first balls-out barfight. Knives, swords, stools, everything. The Helm and Cloak is a great place, don't get me wrong. But we had to pay for damages and the removal of six bodies, which hit us hard. Naturally, the Flaming Fist weren't terribly pleased about that either. However, the constant brawling over me was getting to the point that almost being beat to death with a stool was looking plenty fine at this point. Cracked two gods-damned ribs that night.

Jaheira ran her hand through my hair. I pulled myself a little closer, trying to hear her heartbeat over breaking pottery. One mug skidded, exploded to our left.

"Think we should intervene, dearest?"

"Not yet, Jaheira. Give it a moment."

Not thirty seconds later, Imoen was launched over a table, rolled right up to us. She stared at us, dazed but not quite confused. I sighed, got up, ducked a flying plate, and waded in.


	8. Of Love and Silverware

Well, crap.

I ducked more flying crockery as I stood. Jaheira was checking up on Imoen as I braved Aerie's rage. Not Viconia's, she was covering behind an upturned table and occasionally hurling some of the larger chunks of pottery back at her rival. Aerie, however, was clearly in charge of the situation. She had the high ground,and was screaming imprecations at the drow as she took full advantage of the supplies of kitchenry behind the bar. The innkeep was nowhere to be seen.

I took one look at her, and said to myself: _Oh, sweet Lathander, she's finally __**lost**__ it_.

Her rage was terrifying to behold. Her throwing skills were subpar, yes, but it was so out of character that it frightened me. If she decided to use her magics, she could do some serious harm. Like, mostly, kill us all. She wasn't crying, she was yelling. And throwing things.

Oh, crap indeed. She saw me, scurrying from table to table, ducking a flying mug and a wooden spork. Okay, she wasn't happy at me either. Viconia was thoroughly bruised by the looks of it. Jaheira seemed to be as safe as non-combatants got, having flipped her own table to shield herself. I went prone, protecting my head with my hands as Aerie focused her anger on me.

"How dare you defend her! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Defend-"

I was cut off by a salvo of wooden bowls clattering past me.

"Defend who?"

"HER!"

"Hey," I yelled as a clay mug shattered, showering me with shrapnel, "I'm not defending anyone! You're the one who's out of line, throwing stuff!"

A roar of disapproval. High pitched, almost musical, but a roar none the less. Time to admit fault and cut my losses. I stood, palms up, reaching out to her.

"I'm sorry if-"

Aaaaand down I go. Wooden plate to the skull. Lucky hit...I think. I lie there, stunned at the sudden appearance of the ceiling, and start wondering to myself: _how the hell did things end up like this?_

I heard gasps, dimly off in the distance. Thumps. A crash. Aerie frantically apologizing. The innkeep asking if it's safe to come out. Thump of boots and sandals. Then, long blonde hair falling down around me. Braids and beads forming columns to support the beautiful face above me. Huge, bright blue eyes staring down at me. Familiar. Around Aerie, I seemed to be a magnet for blunt trauma. She cradled my head in her lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, please...talk to me!"

"Ow."

Well, I'm talking. I hope she's happy. She looks relieved, at any rate.

Wide blue eyes, blue as the wide sky. Tears falling on me. Thin arms around me. What am I to do. Curses from Viconia. Jaheira looking on stoically. She seemed relieved, at any rate. Imoen's confused, Viconia bitter. I was helped to a sitting position. I felt...trapped. Boxed in. Jaheira was clearly displeased at Aerie, if not myself. Everyone looked concerned, though. Everyone was calm, no one was fighting. It was nice, I guess. Except for the pain.

I was dizzy, but I somehow managed to pay the terrified innkeep and apologize. I was forced to lean on Jaheira and Aerie, who managed to ignore each other long enough to get me upstairs. Must've looked odd to the gnome, seeing the two of them holding me up, my arms slung over their shoulders and their arms behind my back. Aerie was on my right, with my arm slung over slight shoulders. Her hand had a deathgrip on mine, and she had looped her arm up and around my shoulder. She held me tightly, like she was afraid that if she let go I would die.

Jaheira, on the other hand, was a campaigner. We had done this before for allies, hell, for each other. Khalid's leg had snapped in the Nashkel mines, and we had to fight Mulahey like that. We carried him like that for twelve hours, give or take, switching back and forth when we got tired. She was used to it, I guess. Her right arm was low on my back, looped around my waist. Her left was on my stomach, helping me keep my balance. It was hard to concentrate- my head was swimming, and both women were failing in their efforts to be stoic. They curled up against me, like it was them that needed support.

Twice this week I've gotten hits to the head. Healthy. They dragged me upstairs, threw me in bed, and actually agreed on something. Unfortunately, that happened to be that I stay my ass in bed until tomorrow. At that point, I was barely capable of coherent thought, much less resistance. I nodded, and the two finally broke their truce for a brief 'chat'. I heard the door close on some very blunt words being exchanged. My eyes closed, and I heard the door again. Viconia's voice.

"Forgive me, _abbil_."

The door closed again.


	9. Viconia is Gone

Well crap.

Viconia was gone. I was distressed. Jaheira and Aerie, not so much. Minsc was hung over, but Imoen was also concerned. She had left a note with the barkeep before she left. Of course, as we poured over it, we realized that while Viconia could speak Common, she could not write it. The note was in drow.

"I-I-I think we should just go. Maybe we can catch up to her?" Aerie stuttered quietly to my left. Though clearly pleased at the drow's parting, she saw how much it affected me.

"Moron! You're holding it upside down!"

"Jaheira, I'm almost sure it's right side up."

"Can you read drow?"

"Can YOU?"

Jaheira was just irritated. She didn't like chasing after Viconia. I didn't much like it either, but you stick by your friends. Anyone who you trust enough to fight beside is like a brother or a sister- you look out for them as best you can. Anyways, she stuck by me, I owed her as much. They squabbled behind my back. Aerie complained and dragged her feet. Jaheira told her to shut up and tried to read the note. My head throbbed. Minsc did his best to keep things calm, but he was too hung over to be properly cheery. Imoen fell into stride beside me.

"Hey big bro."

"Hey."

"Ever going to do something about those two? And the other one?"

"What do you mean?"

"All they ever do is fight. They fight over YOU, because you won't make a decision."

"I don't think any of them will take **'no'** for an answer, much less all of them."

"Have you tried?"

"They're not making this easy, Imoen."

"Yeah, I know. I...I'm just getting sick of it."

"I hear ya. I'm getting pretty sick of it too. MINSC!"

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"Minsc, you're our resident ranger. Pick up her trail?"

"No, I have not. Neither has Boo. His whiskers dance so, yet they find nothing."

"Great. Just great."

_Morninglord, give me strength,_ I told myself. I knew deep down inside that I should have done this alone. I shifted the weight of my shield. The Tethyrian forest was quite beautiful, but I was in no mood to enjoy it. Pissed off women, missing party members, appointments with elven royalty...yeah. Not fun.

"Shh!" Minsc called out. Everyone turned to face him, armor creaking. He held his hamster aloft, staring at it intently.

"Boo hears something."

I don't know how he could tell if Boo heard things, or how 'his miniature giant space hamster' imparted wisdom on him. But, none the less, we all awaited his word. Minsc pointed off the beaten path after a moment.

"There! Thataway!"

We started off in that direction, really having little better to do. Soon, we heard it. Curses. Heavily accented curses. Drow.

Viconia.

I dashed towards them, blood thundering in my ears. I heard the others behind me as I leapt between two trees, managed to stumble but somehow kept going. I arrived to find Viconia on the wrong side of a wraith spider. Two of its legs were badly mangled. It had her pinned against the tree, and she held back its fangs with her shield. Her mace-hand was pressed up against the redwood by the spider's hairy bulk.

Let me tell you: I **hate** undead, they're an abomination. I _hate_ spiders, too. But undead spiders? They're not my worst nightmare, they're my EVERY nightmare. I _**loathe**_ them. I recoiled an instant. Vivid memories of Bohdi's tomb, the enormous spider's nest that was my worst adventure since the sewers of Baldur's Gate. And then, I started beating the damn thing to death.

It was messy. I didn't stop clubbing the ugly bastard until I was knee-deep in gunk. It was ugly, brownish-green stuff full of fur. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed. I hefted my flail, looked around. Dead silence.

"I don't like spiders."

"This much is clear, _abbil_. I apologize for running off like this...but it seems I am in your debt."

"Again," I heard Jaheira whisper. The two glared at one another. I was panting, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"Ugh. You smell," Aerie exclaimed, waving a dainty hand in front of her nose.

I sniffled, sucking a tablespoon of goo up my left nostril. The foulness of it made me gag. Viconia stared at her boots, said nothing.

"Lathander. I need to bathe."

"Yeah. Hell, I'll even clean your armor!" Imoen exclaimed, hand pressed across her face.

"We can do it in Suldanessellar. Just wipe this crap off, we'll be clean in an hour."

I ragged myself as clean as I could, and we started off. We got to the city half a day later, sun high in the sky as a bunch of extremely clean elves opened the gates for us. They looked down at us, frowning under light helmets. I recognized one from Elhan's camp. He was not pleased to see me. I passed it off to the smell and look of a bunch of grimy, hardbitten adventurers. Then, I heard it.

"Bhaalspawn."

The word, muttered like a curse, from under his breath. _Great_, I told myself,_ I see it's going over just great here._

Ellesime held a grand ceremony for us. Her courtiers and nobles - hell, everyone - made an epic production of ignoring our appearance and stench. Adventuring isn't about smelling like roses. It's a job, an ugly, dangerous job, that someone has to do. I, unfortunately, have no choice in the matter. I would have been happier doing...well, like I said, I didn't have much choice in the matter. I could have joined the congregation at Beregost, maybe even set up a temple in Baldur's Gate.

The ceremony was long and wordy. In the end, the queen asked us to kneel, and presented me with an Amulet of the Seldarine. Shiny. We stood, the congregation rather quickly fled, and Ellesime gestured for us to follow.

"The people...they do not enjoy the thought of a Bhaalspawn among us."

"Yes, Queen."

"They hear rumors of war to the south of us."

"Yes, Queen."

"So, Dermin asked me to bring you before the forest spirits with all due haste. Here we are. I must depart. Rilifane guide your path on your journeys, hero."

"Thank you, Queen."

So, there we were, in the middle of a forest, surrounded by creepy stone heads. Everyone looked around, completely silent. No bickering, no nothing. They felt a presence in the woods. And that's when the storm clouds moved in, and the heads started talking.


	10. Aww, hell

Well, crap.

I hate waking up in my own, personal hell. And I mean that in the most literal sense. Not only is it hell -far from picturesque Candlekeep- but HE's here. Great.

Wait, maybe I should explain things a little.

The dark clouds gathered as the heads talked in ancient voices, speaking of Alundo's prophesy... something I was fairly familiar with. They told me that everything was coming to a head, and my destiny would soon be resolved. Good news, at long last. We all started discussing what we thought the stone heads meant as we walked deep into the forest- the city's gates were closed to us now, I knew it. So we walked deeper into the forest.

We entered a clearing, surrounded by rubble. Looking around, we tried to decide what to do. Ellesime's tone convinced me that heading back to the city was a bad idea. Minsc argued for heading north, back towards Baldur's Gate, to Beregost or Nashkel. We had to make things right with Farmer Brun, and we could count on at least some of the locals to back us up. They were a different sort, he said.

Imoen wanted to head east, to Trademeet. They had a decent bar, she said, and the mayor would almost certainly keep us safe. She had heard the rumblings. People didn't like Bhaalspawn, and she knew it. Specifically, they didn't like me. Trademeet was like a closer version of Nashkel.

Jaheira wanted to hide out in Coran's cabin. It was close by, remote, peaceful. We could ride out the troubles, wait for the people to to forget my lineage in the course of their lives. From there...well, let fate decide.

Viconia said nothing.

Aerie wanted to explore, grab a ship, head west...vacation, basically. it honestly didn't sound bad. Life on the road and all that. I just wanted to go somewhere, kick up my heels, and relax. Surely, I deserved it. Illmater's tears! So, we were standing there, squabbling, when the first thunderbolt speared the sky. We all whipped around, looking at the bright bolt. That's when we started noticing the torchlights.

Five of them, coming from different directions. Orange light glinted off exposed steel. Now, if you've been around elves, then you know that if they wanted you dead in a forest, they wouldn't walk up to you. You wouldn't know they were there until you were already full of arrows and blades. So, my common sense said either these were not elves, or we were in deep trouble. Most likely, both.

So, we slowly surrounded Imoen and Aerie. Minsc to my left, Jaheira to my right. Little sis nocked an arrow. Another lightning bolt, fat rain drops starting to fall as everything was lit. These were definitely not elves. An orog, more than a few humans, all heavily armored. One cloaked figure. Everyone called them as they spotted them. The mysterious figure and assorted cronies surrounded us, standing about twenty feet away. The four of us circled the casters, watching and waiting.

The figure whipped off her hood. A black band across her eyes. Short hair. A longbow in her hands.

"So...I have found you at last! It was an effort to track you down in these woods...too many old wards for my liking. None the less...here you are."

Well, damn. She had gotten through some hardcore elven wards...which meant this was going to be a tough fight.

"And who might you be?"

Hey, you never know. She might run once we killed her cronies. Okay, one mage among them...

"All you need to know is that I've been given the pleasure of ending your life. I may yet mount your head on the wall with all the other Bhaalspawn I've killed...I haven't decided yet."

Damnation! I can't catch a break, can I? I reminded myself that if I ever saw my dead father again, to kick him in the groin. Over and over again. Well, time to try to intimidation card.

"You can try, but I am no ordinary Bhaalspawn!"

"I know...neither am I."

Oh. Crap.

"Not all of us have been wandering Faerun like witless cattle, like you and pathetic Imoen and so many others of Bhaal's blood. Some of us have greater aspirations."

I gritted my teeth. So...she knew about Imoen, then? Perhaps she was one of Irenicus's former allies. Not good.

"The time of Alundo's prophesy has come. These rhyming ghosts should have told you that must. Great things are afoot, and your contribution shall be your death."

Why do people always think that me dying will help them somehow?

"It has already been decided. I am Illasera the Quick, Child of Bhaal, and I have been chosen to perform this deed. You cannot resist us."

Us? Well, I guess it's a fight, then.

"So others have said. They're all dead now."

"We shall see."

She snap-shot an arrow faster than I could see. It deflected off my shield with a clang, and the battle was joined. Illasera's mage began to cast, and her minions lurched into a charge. So familiar was the situation that I guess I felt the need to make fun of it. I'm wise, not smart. I turned to Jaheira as we set ourselves, grin on my face. Her pin was on a leather thong, dangling and bouncing against her armor.

"Shall we dance, Master Harper?"

I could have sworn I caught a smile on her part as launched herself towards the massive orog, swinging her staff hard. I went in low and hard, using my shield as a club. The man I faced was large, scarred, but unprepared. My shield caught him just above the knee. It buckled as another arrow whizzed past me. I raised my flail high, and brought it down on his helmet. It crumpled with a spurt of blood, and the man went down. He was still alive, struggling to his feet. I stomped on his back, and heard bones crunch. I finished it quickly.

Turning around, I saw Aerie and my little sister on their own, whipping spells every which way. three or four more bodies littered the muddied ground. Minsc's blade had torn the mage in half. Illasera calming loaded another arrow, a cleric beside her giving her first aid. Jaheira, Viconia and Minsc surrounded the badly wounded orog, forcing in back towards the other Bhaalspawn. Jaheira stopped, stood back as I advanced at a jog. She cried out to the storm, calling down its fury on the beast.

Aerie dashed to my side, launching a sling stone at the enemy. It struck Illasera in the stomach, with little seeming effect. Aerie grinned at me.

"See? There's nothing we can't overcome together. We're going to be fine, dearest," she told me, reaching out to stroke my face.

The Bhaalspawn wasn't having any of that. She was wounded, but managed to order her cleric forward, to hold off the rapidly advancing group of warriors while she aimed. What happened next...well, was disastrous.

I was smiling at Aerie, watching those tender digits when the arrow hit. It carved a divot out of her forearm, sending a spray of bright red blood into the air. She cried out, and I became enraged. No one hurt one of mine. No one ever hurt one of mine was got away with it. I called on the power of my god, summoning the holy, cleansing fire of Lathander. A pillar of flame reached down from the heavens, searing aside the cloud and immolating Illasera. She shrieked in agony before falling to the ground. The battle was over.

I turned to Aerie, who was bleeding fairly badly.

"You okay?"

"I'm...I'm...oh, Baervan! Imoen!"

She pointed, hand covered in blood. My little sister...my little sister was on her knees, arrow lodged in her gut. I cursed, ran to her side, began to issue orders.

"Jaheira! Jaheira, help Aerie. Once you're done, I need you over here."

"What? You need me NOW!"

"I...I...I know, Jaheira. Aerie needs looking after, and the last thing I need is Viconia and her squabbling."

"I...understand."

I dashed to Imoen's side. She tilted her head to me. She was pale. Dreadfully pale.

"So...cold. So cold...big bro."

"I know. I hear you. You'll be warm in a second."

She gurgled a little, spitting up blood. She was badly wounded and poisoned, I could tell. I screwed things up, bad. Viconia looked her over, appearing from nowhere.

"Well, _abbil_, shall we start?"

She began to work her curative magics, flushing the toxins from Imoen's body. I tugged gently at the arrow, trying to remove it without enlarging the wound cavity. I could see Minsc out of the corner of my eye, being merciful and finishing off the mortally wounded. I concentrated on slowly withdrawing the arrow.

Suddenly, the ground warped and twisted beneath me, and we were somewhere else.

"**Welcome, godchild**," a voice boomed at me. I looked up from Imoen to see a large, winged being before me...a demigod of some sort. She...it smiled at me, crowned in flames. I frowned.

"**I am here to teach you of your destiny**."

"Well, no disrespect intended m'lady, but my sister is bleeding all over the ground at the moment. Can we postpone the lesson for an hour or...hey, where the hell am I?"

I looked around. Green skies, frowning Minsc, giant demonic statues.

"Awwwww, HELL!"

The...well, whatever it was grinned. I think it grinned. My entire party was with me, at least. They all looked as confused as I did.

"Aerie, Jaheira...some help?"

The demigoddess ended up giving me a lecture after we sewed up Imoen. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon- she was a bad ways, but at least she'd get better in a week or two, with rest. But, as soon as the solar was done, HE appeared.

"Eh? He is like a bad penny, this one. An armored, deep-voiced penny of most sinister evil!"Minsc proclaimed. I agreed with him.

"Hello again, Brother."

Sarevok.


	11. Clean At Last

Well, crap.

Despite being brought back from the dead, it appears my brother is taking his second chance to slack off, because now I have to deal with this. Maybe this is partially my fault, I don't know. It probably is.

So, the Solar sends us to Saradush. We appear in the city - exactly, APPEAR- and catch some brutes about to cut down some peasants. Now, at this point, I've had a long day. I smell like dead spider that's been left out in the sun, I'm splattered with blood, and I gave up a chunk of my soul to revive my former arch-nemesis brother. Long, long day. The guards, they see me, and they know right then and there that I'm a bhaalspawn.

Gee, really? What gave me away, being soaked in blood up to my elbows after performing surgery on my sister, or the other people's blood from when they tried to kill me? Maybe the fact I teleported into a city under siege that has proven inescapable to some of the finest magical minds in Amn, hmmm?

So, I turn to them, and I say, "Guys, I'm tired. Just leave these nice people alone."

Sarevok is positively bristling beside me, like some huge, angry dog. He's not a dog, though. He's pretty bright, for a bloodthirsty maniac. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have spent six months trying to escape his assassins, machinations and general malice. These guards, however, were not particularly bright, which might explain why they were guarding a locked door instead of running a merchant's consortium. They sneer, make a few remarks. So, Sarevok takes the first step. He moves me aside - a shove, nothing more- and reaches out. He grabs the closest guard by the throat with one hand, and hauls him off his feet and about a yard into the air. The four other guards just sort of watch as their leader dangles there, choking, halberd useless. Sarevok's got this rictus grin on, and we hear a cracking sound. Blood starts running down my brother's hand as the guard goes limp.

The others, they draw their swords, and so do we. The battle was as mercifully brief as it was horrifyingly gory. Sarevok asserted himself as just as frighteningly violent as I remembered. So, covered in people bits, we tried to nonchalantly walk away from the sanguine gates of Gromnir's fortress. However, a near miss from a catapult drew some attention to us. Namely, that we somehow survived. We picked ourselves up, dusted off our armor, kept going.

Someone didn't. There was this kid, and his dad...

He couldn't have been more than eight, just trying to shake his dad awake and trying to ignore the fact that his head was leaking blood all over the place. It was clear that this guy was slab meat. It was just so pitiful...

Aww, crap. Crap. Crap.

The Rod of Ressurection cost me. It cost me huge. Ten thousand gold. I had one charge left, just one. An insurance policy. Crap. It could have saved one of my people…but I couldn't let this guy die like that. Or leave the kid crying on top of him as I walked away. I couldn't live with myself if I did that.

I placed it on the guy's chest, and felt the power of life itself sink into him. The wound healed, and with one huge, gasping breath, he came back to life.

He thanked me, of course, and we all smiled, told him Bhaalspawn weren't all bad...and kept on going. I mean, flaming boulders _were_ falling from the sky, right? Then, this old woman named Melissan, she appeared from nowhere. She introduced herself, explained the plight of Saradush. Yaga-Shura had laid siege to it, no one could get out, and Gromnir Il-Khan was only making things worse. She asked me to give the city a hand...but to be honest, I was having some serious trouble giving a crap. I was tired and dirty and hungry. But I nodded, I smiled, and I asked where the nearest bar was none the less. She pointed us down the steps, towards a squat building. Above us, a ballista bolt sailed through the air, which all of us took as a sign from the gods that we should hurry up and get to safety.

So, we get into the bar. The ground is shaking, and the innkeep is looking mighty pissed. Gromnir's men (who so far have been seen doing nothing but bullying the weak) are picking on a waitress. So, I turn to Minsc.

"Minsc, we need to step in here."

"Yes, this cannot be allowed to continue!"

"Minsc, by 'we', I meant 'you'. I'm not in the mood for diplomacy, so if I go over there, I'm going to kill them."

"Ah...Boo understands."

In hindsight, committing a member of a Berserker Lodge to diplomacy was not my best option. It was probably all the same, actually. Minsc went over there with a smile on his face, extended his hand. The guards didn't look over, they kept groping the woman. Jaheira headed over, staff in hand. Before she could get there, one of them did something stupid. The leader of the three miscreants turned around, said something to Minsc. Something that Minsc didn't enjoy. In a flash, my best friend headbutted the biggest one, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and bounced his skull off the nearest table. Sarevok watched, grinning.

"See how alike we are, brother? Had I known this was how you went about stopping me, I would have simply joined up with you to begin with!"

Big brother grinned, cackled. The fight was, once again, mercifully short. I shook my head, walking over the innkeep as the floor shook from the impacts of the brawl. I sidled up, sat on a stool as the fat man stared past me.

"Hey, me and my friends need a room, hot meal, beer...how much?"

I felt something wet splatter onto my back, heard Sarevok laughing manically.

"Uhhh...fifty gold."

"Is the cleanup figured into that?"

A sound like someone jumping up and down on a chicken, a strangled cry.

"Yes...yessir."

"It's better not to watch, man. It'll just give you nightmares. Oh yeah, got baths?"

"H-hotsprings. Hotspings underground."

"How much?"

"Another ten."

"Good, I'll take a bath. I smell worse than a week-old pile of dead gobbos."

"Very good, sir."

"You don't have to call me that just because me and my friends are war machines. In here, we're just customers," I advised him, handing him a healthy-sized gem. I stretched a little, and he pointed me down a set up stairs. The floor shook, and patrons shook their heads. I beckoned over Sarevok, trying not to turn around and see what he had done.

"Yes, brother?"

"Sarevok, I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to ensure that no one- NO ONE- disturbs me. Understand?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sarevok. Really. Just. Do. It."

"Fine. No one will be permitted to see you while you bathe."

He shook his head as I descended into the hotsprings. The caves below the Tankard Tree were lit with small lanterns, and small pools of hot water bubbled. The baths were separated by stylish bamboo walls. It seemed like positive heaven. No one occupied any of the other baths...I guess the danger of crossing the streets didn't make it worth it. But it was worth it to me.

I sunk into the salty water, and grinned. It felt great. I cleaned myself automatically, mind elsewhere. The past two years seemed like a blur, but so much came back right away. Laughter around campfires, advice, fights, pranks. You can't fight beside someone so long, so hard, and not end up loving them in some way. They become brothers and sisters, cousins and nephews, aunts and uncles. Surrogate fathers and den mothers. I remembered drinking bouts, spats, hunting for rabbits with Khalid. It was strange...Sarevok, the eternal enemy, was integrating himself into our little family already. Suddenly, I snapped out of my reverie as I hear a towel fall.


	12. Company

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been awhile. Sorry, y'all. IRL issues to deal with, and then the muse departed. I return with this offering. It's big, I swear! Voluminous, if nothing else. Beware of the sexual innuendo!

Sweet holy mother of crap and all her children.

I was up to my neck in hot water, trying to boil away the stress sitting squarely between my shoulder blades when her towel came down. I was remembering, I guess. Learning to hunt for rabbits near Nashkel, out in the woods with the limping Khalid. He was like a brother to me, I guess. He taught me about basic outdoor skills, sort of helped me get on my feet for those first three months. Gorion had been the only family I had ever known- Dreppin and Hull and them had made sure I kept out of trouble for the most part, but I never had anyone but Imoen to play with.

Doesn't matter, I suppose.

What it came down to, as I sat there in the hot water, was that I knew that those who had traveled with me had raised me, or been raised with me. Like I said, brothers and sisters all. They looked out for me, bled for me, fought for (and occasionally with) me. The group was my family- and I had grown so much in the last two years, been so many places, it was hard to think of it otherwise. It seemed like we had been together forever.

And then a very naked Aerie sank into the water across from me, and all of that went right out the window.

She was blushing furiously as she sunk into the opaque water. Her arms were crossed against her chest, trying to hide something I couldn't see anyways. Small mercies, I suppose. My clerical calm and focus had been shattered already.

"H-h-hi."

"Ummm...heh...hi, Aerie. Can I ask what you're doing in my bath?"

She blushed even harder, tattoo standing out against her now-scarlet skin. The beads in her hair floated, making her hair fan out across the water's surface.

"No, really. What're you doing in my bath?"

"I-I-I...oh, I thought it w-w-would be r-r-romantic..."

"Seductive, yes."

She flashed a grin at me. My heart almost melted. This poor girl was so in love with me. What was I supposed to do?

"Aerie, I'm really...uhh...surprised that you did this for me. How did you get past Sarevok?"

"W-well, first me and Jaheira were talking. You needed time, she said. I think you need us to be here for you. Viconia said she was going to come down here and...and..."

"Do the what now?"

Well, this made things interesting. Two on one- a conspiracy of suitors.

"Well, we both think that Viconia should keep away from you. She said she was going to come down here, and have sex with you..."

"What happened to Sarevok?"

"Viconia kneed him in the groin."

Ow. My legs closed and my hardon shrank from the sympathy pains. It had to have been a hell of a blow to bring down my brother.

"So...where'd Jaheira get to?"

"I-I don't know."

I sighed. Truly,it was an epic amount of weasel's guts I kept trampling in. I don't think they actually understood how I felt. I loved each in their own way, but I couldn't simply pick one. I couldn't sit there, have time for a proper relationship because someone was trying to kill me, or because I had some task to complete. Always some quest, with untold lives and human suffering hanging in the balance. It's hard to postpone crushing a beholder cult to try to have a nice meal with the girlfriend. It's hard to have a decent drink when my sister is trapped on some godsforsaken island with a mad archmage.

"Ugh."

"W-what, dearest?"

"Just tired, Aerie."

"C-can I wash you?"

Surprises never cease. Well, I was still kinda dirty. Why not? I nodded. I turned my back, resting my elbows on the lip of bath. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think of anything too perverted. I shivered the first time the sponge touched my back. It was dead silent, save the bubbling of the water and the sad little song that Aerie kept humming. The feeling of her skin on mine was exquisite. This gorgeous woman was cleaning the blood and ichor off of me, and I couldn't help feeling guilty. I turned around.

"Thanks, Aerie."

She smiled shyly. I gestured at her wound.

"How's the arm?"

"B-better, thank you."

"Aerie, can I wash your back now?"

Who said that? Oh, wait. Me. I was a little surprised to hear those thick words come out of my mouth. She looked into my eyes, and nodded. Her eyes shuddered, a mixture of fear and desire fighting one another in there somewhere. I stroked her hair gently, and she turned her back on me. What I saw there scarred me for life.

Two pinkish lumps protruded from her back, surrounded by an incredible number of white lines. I tried not to gasp as I realized that those were the remnants of her wings. It was all scar tissue. I reached out, and began running the sponge across her shoulders.

It boggled my mind. How could someone destroy something so beautiful? I tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Oh, oh...my love, I am sorry..."

She tried to get up, to run away, but I got her by a slight shoulder, forced her back down into the water. Before I knew it, I was bawling with my arms around her. She sniffled, and threw her arms around me, and started bawling too. We cried for awhile, and then I left her to her bath. I had to go. I needed space, I had to think. Bed. I could be alone in bed. There, I could try to face down the guilt I was drowning in.

Of course, I was wrong.

Jaheira was waiting in my room.


	13. No Rest for the Wicked

Well, crap.

I'm getting real tired of romantic misadventures, y'know?

I wonder if Drizzt or Elminster ever had these kinds of problems. I really don't think they did, though. I am a horrifically unique snowflake in the adventuring profession, it appears. At any rate, I stumbled into my room as the floor shook beneath another catapult blow to the city. I grasped my towel tightly as I dripped all over the place, barely holding on. Closing the door behind me and bolting it, I proceeded to start drying myself.

I didn't know what to do, honestly. Aerie, that poor girl, was so in love with she was willing to give everything up to make me happy. What was I supposed to do? Then there was Jaheira, who seemed to know just how to make everything better. Viconia and her lustings were lost in the background, but every now and then she'd come around in my mind. And pants.

Damn exhausted and still sorta damp, I tossed my towel into a corner. It was completely dark out, the only light coming from fires burning outside. My bed was a whitish blob in the indigo darkness, so I aimed my naked body for it and just flopped onto the thing...and onto something hard.

Something hard that began protesting.

"By Silvanus, man!"

"The hell?"

Jaheira untangled herself from me. She had been dozing under the sheets. In my bed. She was more surprised than angry, it seemed.

"Don't you have your own room?"

"Yes. But I wanted to be here -with you- tonight. Should I go?"

I floundered. One voice in my head instructed me to say 'damn yeah' and go to sleep. The other said 'not so fast'. I looked at her, trying to decide. She had undone her braids, and long brown hair cascaded onto the pillows. Bright green eyes gleamed in the low light. She stared at me, her face clearly displaying a great deal of concern for me. Unconsciously it seemed that our hands found each other.

"Naw, no. Stay."

She smiled a sad, slow smile. I let her reel my scarred body in under her arm. We lay there, bodies close, for a long time, saying nothing. Nothing really needed to be said, I suppose. She loved me. I loved her. Gradually, I closed my eyes, enjoyed the feeling of our skin-on-skin contact.

She had be waiting for me naked. Predictable.

Back in the good old days, when life was simple...well, simpler at any rate...everyone had gotten used to the concept that our profession left cleanliness close to the bottom of any number of priorities. We got used to each other's smells, even stopped noticing them at points. Hers seemed to radiate from the bed- not the smell of Jaheira who hasn't washed, just Jaheira. Just about every memory I have has her there. She visited Gorion a few times in my youth. She guided me along from the beginning. She was an integral part of my life. Where would I be without her? It struck me that I wouldn't be anywhere without her. I didn't _want_ to be anywhere without her.

I gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Mmmmph?"

"Nothing, Jaheira. You mean a lot to me, that's all."

She kissed my shoulder, held me tight.

"Thank you."

We lay there for a long time, just holding one anyone. We listened to the odd smash of the catapult (giants have to sleep too, you know) and the distant chords of the music from downstairs. I thought a lot, and she just watched me.

"Jaheira, what happens after this?"

"What? After we save Saradush?"

"No...I mean, what happens after I stop adventuring?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm tired, Jaheira. I'm tired of being dragged around by the nose from one place to the next. I like helping people, but what happens after this? Practically all I know is the road and the sword. Righteous justice. I can't exactly settle down in Beregost and become a smithy, can I?"

"No, Taerom would drive you out of business."

"Smartass. You know what I mean. After everything I've seen and done, I'd have a hell of a time settling down. I don't know if I can. Even if I did, how would I make my way in the world? Between killing things, I really haven't had much other training. I guess I could join a temple, but with the spiritual guidance, I am...not so good."

"You say that like you believe it."

"Sometimes you need more advice than BHAALSPAWN SMASH!"

"This is true. But you play down your talents. It won't be easy dear, but somehow we'll do it."

I smiled, and her bright green eyes lit up.

"Oh? Where do you see us once this is done?"

"Oh, on the Sword Coast somewhere, I guess. I don't think we'll ever stop travelling, but when we do, it'll be on the Coast. Just north of Candlekeep, maybe. Near that lake south of Beregost, maybe?"

I could see it...us building the house together, all our friends present. Everyone pitching in as the walls went up. My big family.

And then the pounding on the wall started.

"Keep it down in there, druid! Some of us are trying to-" he was cut off by angry whispers. I looked at Jaheira. She looked at me. I grumbled, got my towel, and opened the door. I don't know what I was thinking. Checking to make sure everything was okay, I guess. Bad, bad idea.

I knocked on Sarevok's door, and a barely-covered Viconia answered.

"Yes, _jaluk_?"

A grumbling, equally naked Sarevok leaned in over her shoulder. I took several horrified steps backwards before abandoning the towel and running back into my room. Jaheira looked worried.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Is everything..."

"They're making...evil...brother..."

I shuddered.

"Well, Viconia is sleeping with my brother. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll claw my eyes out now."


	14. Through the Halls

**A/N:** Poetic license is taken with this chapter, because I'm attractive and I can get away with it. Not too many vampires, layout of the prison, etc. Plus, the unthinkable...

Well, crap.

Even after the most restful sleep of my young life, I still had a ton of bull to deal with in the morning. First off, the food was horrible. Everyone at the table grimaced and shoveled it down as fast as possible. The task complete, we set about town to try to have a little 'chat' with Gromnir. That didn't go so well. We walked around, trying to help everyone. We helped Lazarus get his book back, we found shelter for some elves, broke up a few fights, rooted out a traitor, and generally made ourselves useful. It was almost sundown before we figured out that there were two ways into Gromnir's fortress. We sat in the Tankard Tree, discussing our options.

"We should approach through the sewers," rumbled Sarevok. "There could be sapping teams there. There's no point in killing Gromnir if the city will simply fall minutes later."

Minsc nodded his agreement. The incident with Kiser has cast serious doubt on the crumbling defenses of Saradush.

"Not much point in fighting Gromnir -if we even have to- while vampires attack the people we're trying to protect," Aerie countered. She was growing more and more confident...and attractive. She had a point, though.

"Let's split up, then," I suggested, "Sarevok, you lead half the party down into the sewers, I'll go slap around those damn undead."

He nodded.

"The ranger and Viconia will accompany me."

Minsc didn't appear pleased. I wasn't too happy, either. I hoped fervently that vampires would keep them from squabbling. We split up to armor up and prepare.

"See you in the castle!" Viconia called out behind her. I sure hoped both smaller teams would make it inside.

BGBGBGBGBGBG

We were running. Trying to keep up with the old man's ghost, trying to outrun what seemed like hundreds of vampires. I smashed a door off its hinges. Well, not so much off its hinges as smashed through the rotted wood. Aerie was hot on my heels. I skidded to a stop, caught one in the chest with the Flail of Ages. The power of the artifact punched it off its feet with a horrible shriek, and Jaheira stomped on its skull viciously as she stormed through the door behind Aerie. She gave me a feral, wild grin. I knew that as long as we were together, it didn't matter if we were the steely fist of justice or farming the soil outside of Nashkel. She was happiest with me there. Aerie whipped a bullet past me, triumphant and independent. It was good for my soul to see her like that.

The ghost sauntered through the halls in front of us. The vampires ignored him outright. Hell, some ran right through him. I smashed a fledgling aside with my shield, kept running trying to keep up. He beckoned us over to a cell. The bloodsuckers kept coming, though. Aerie leaped the prone vampire. We were at an L-shaped intersection. Aerie and I blocked off the corridors as Jaheira kicked down the door. We called upon the holy might of our gods, using their power to turn back the undead menace. The vampires gnashed their fangs at us as Jaheira tore the room apart.

"There is nothing here!"

"Nothing?" I managed between the Litany of the Faithful and Requiem for the Sunset.

"A skull!"

The old man's ghost pointed, excited. He gestured for us to follow from the wrong side of a phalanx of bloodsuckers. Aerie stopped chanting, hands going to her ammo belt.

"Shall we dance, my love?" Jaheira barked as we charged forwards. I caught a glimpse of Aerie's glare as I looked behind me. Despite the anger, I could see the magic dancing on her fingertips, ready to heal us or burn down the foe. I returned Jaheira's grin. I could see something primal in her eyes. We had been fighting side by side so long, we were almost symbiotic. We merged in combat, somehow. She went right, and I knew just went to duck, to shuffle aside, to go back to back with her.

We found it in a corner, a little mound of dirt with a femur sticking out of it. A shallow grave. The ghost mimed and pointed. Strangely enough, the vampires avoided the area. Still, Aerie stood watch as me and Jaheira dug up the bones, made him a proper grave. We even poured some elven holy water on it for good measure. The ghost appeared once more, and delivered a gift upon us. It was an ioun stone, bronze in color. I handed it to Aerie as she watched over us, hand on her shoulder. Great, big blue eyes looked up at me.

"For me?"

"Yes, dear. You know a hell of a lot more than I ever will. Anyways, we have to look out for each other, right?"

She looked at her feet shyly, then stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.

"We do. We have to. It's what keeps us alive in the hard times."

She smiled, and it seemed like the whole dungeon lit up. I stroked her hair gently, and we moved on.

The horde of vampires didn't seem to end. We fought along the crumbling halls until we finally came upon the entrance to the castle. Well, sort of. It was right where Sister Farielle said it would be, only bricked over. I guess Gromnir didn't like the undead. Tired, sweating, bleeding, we came upon the wall and began cursing. Cursing loudly. And that's when the leader of the undead appeared. She glowered at us.

"You're a Bhaalspawn."

"Yeah. And I don't like the undead. Save me the trouble and jump on a stake."

"You'll destroy us, I can tell. Come, my children, let us fight one last time!"

Great.

So, we fought them. Aerie conjured up all kinds of magical lightning and fire. She summoned holy fury, an avatar of destruction. Jaheira and I mauled all the vampires within reach. Back to back, as it always was, we fought them off. We whirled in time. A little pressure from an armored calf, and we turned. She lashed out, driving the butt end of her staff through the skull of a vampire, as I snap-kicked one in the knee before delivering a killing blow. We attacked as one, defended as one. Finally, there were no more undead. Not one.

Aerie's earth elemental tore down the wall quick enough. It was exhilarating in a way, beating death again with the woman...women I loved by my side. We broke through the wall, into a stock room. Sitting down on crate, I reached into my pack and began to bind a gash from a vampire's claw. Aerie leaned against a wall, sweating and exhausted. Jaheira leaned on her staff. She was sore, I could tell. I stood, reached out. I rested my forehead against hers, sweat mingling as my hand reached out and rubbed her neck. She smiled.

"I wonder where the others are," called out Aerie. She looked at us, looking a little pained. I wondered if it was me and Jaheira or the exertion of spellcasting.

"Dunno."

Suddenly, I heard it. The scream of a man in agony, the impact of bodies, the splintering of wood. We whipped around to see one of Gromnir's own fly through a door, spilling and tumbling on the floor. A wide-eyed Minsc shoved the remains of the door aside, stepped in.

"Sarevok should join a berserker lodge, maybe, once he is less evil. He tosses bad guys like one of us!"


	15. Gromnir

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Really appreciate it, keep them coming. Reklar, I'd really appreciate you tanking through Bar Talk for one big review. Hell I'd appreciate it from anybody. Also, I have the story arc fairly set form here on in...it's just a matter of mustering the muse to fill in the gaps. Again, many thanks for reading and reviewing.

Well, crap.

Minsc crawled up the stairs, peeking over the top. We were panting, having fought our way up the tower as quietly as we could. It hadn't worked. Gromnir knew we were coming. I did my best to channel Lathander's mercy through Sarevok, forcing his wounds closed. Viconia dabbed blood off his bald head gently. He didn't make a sound, just barred his teeth despite the bad burns on his chest. Metal armor didn't exactly protect too good against heat.

He nodded. I knew he was good to go. He did have a chunk of my soul, after all. Everyone was running on fumes at this point- we were low on bandages, low on spells, exhausted, beaten and bruised. But we had to do this. Every instant we waited meant more people died.

_Just a little further_, I mouthed silently to Aerie. She was taking this worst of all, I think. Everyone but her was an experienced campaigner. I remember, when we first rescued her, she was still...well, out of shape. Now, well...she caught me eyeing taut legs through slits in her robe. She blushed, but she was appreciative none the less. I leaned back against the stairwell wall as Jaheira concentrated on the trail of bodies we left. It was a bloody mess, I suppose. She didn't seem to fazed. We listened to Gromnir yell at someone. Minsc watched, Crom Faeyr and Storm Star in hand. The line of his jaw tensed. He hated stealth, but I guess he realized that it was necessary. We had heard from a girl named Asmay that she had seen Melissan being dragged upstairs by Gromnir's thugs. We couldn't risk the life of a fiftysomething woman with a careless charge.

He slunk back into the shadows, gestured rapidly. Three people. Two bad guys. Quiet kills. Spread out. He reached into his boot, pulled a heavy dagger. It was something he used more often for cleaning rabbits than battle. He pressed himself up against the wall, bulk apparent but slightly more concealed.Viconia fell in beside him. Her mace hung on her belt, oddly enough. I watched as their sat there tensely coiled. Suddenly, they struck like snakes.

A young man with a spear led the way down the stairwell. Minsc was a blur as he reached out, slapped a hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Hell, the ranger almost severed the guy's head. The body was tossed over a rail, landed with a thud. Viconia was in motion before Minsc was done, leaping forwards and shoving a surprised Melissan aside. Sliding around the side of the other guard, she slipped under his armpit and behind him. There was only a grunt and a loud snapping noise as her arms curled around his neck and twisted it awkwardly. The second body dropped. I had the presence of mind -barely- to clamp a hand over Melissan's mouth and stifled any noise she might have tried to make. I stood stock still, and so did she. She caught sight of us, nodded. I let her go, and she took off down the stairs. I led the charge up the stairs, shield up.

Gromnir was waiting. I guess he heard us coming, because I walked right into an arrow. Missed my shield somehow, found a kink in my armor, lodged itself between two of my ribs. Stung like a bitch, but I kept going. Minsc and Viconia were right behind me, hot on my heels. Gromnir barked orders before advancing himself.

Lathander, he was ugly.

I could feel the blood begin to trickle, but I had definitely been wounded worse. Sarevok had the Silver Sword now and it gleamed with unholy light as he wielded it. Suddenly, there was a rush of fire around us, a flaring pain.

"Mages! Get the mages!" I choked. Gromnir picked me out pretty quickly. Maybe it was the order yelling. At any rate, he advanced on me with flails high. He leapt into the air, and I feinted left and rolled right. Well, not so much feinted as felt the arrow digging into my left side and rolled right before I knew what I was doing. The floor caved and cracked where I had been standing seconds before as Gromnir slammed his weapons halfway through the floor. I swung the flail low, heard a satisfying crunch as it connected to the underside of his forearm. Gromnir howled with pain, hefted his other weapon out of the ground, and began circling me.

Around us, I could tell that the battle raged. Dim shapes fluttered in the background as we sized each other up, distant cries of pain barely audible. It was just me and him, it seemed. He growled, and went berserk, showering my shield with blows. I could see the enchanted steel begin to warp and give way as I stumbled backwards under the furious assault. Finally, I was against a wall. My blood churned and pumped. I fought the Slayer within me, and tried to focus. Keeping the panic down was the most important thing at the moment.

I peered over my shield, seeing sparks fly as Gromnir raged. His broken arm hung uselessly at an odd angle. I braced against the stonework, shoved the twisted metal against him. He fell back stumbling and I took advantage of the moment. The flail caught him in the ribs as I swept it up from my side. He stumbled, and I pressed the attack. The flail came down onto his collarbone, and he fell to his knees. Even then, he was defiant. I swept his ugly head from his shoulders with one last blow. Looking up, I saw Sarevok drive his weapon into the guts of a prone mage. It was over.

"Ugh, Lathander. This shield is SCRAP. I paid so much for her!" I moaned. I fell to my knees, and felt the pain overcome the surge of adrenaline. Numb hands pawed at the arrow's shaft. I tried to breathe, but it was hard. I knew the wound wasn't terribly serious like Imoen's, but together with the burns, and the other wounds...well, I needed help. I heard gasps above me. Then, Aerie was above me. A cascade of gold surrounded my head, and I had a sudden urge to try and touch the halo surrounding her. There was no halo, I realized, just her hair. I still decided I wanted to touch it anyways and commanded my body to respond.

It didn't, which was a little worrying.

"Hold still, man!"

Jaheira was holding me down. Aerie wept a little, stifling sobs as she pushed the armor away from the injury. She stared at the wound, reached, retracted her arm. She reached again, trying to decide what to do. The druid grumbled, reached down.

"Here, let me do it."

"No!"

I felt the arrowhead scrape against a rib. I sucked in a painful breath. Each had a hand on the shaft, fighting each other.

"FortheloveofTormandallthat'sholy, stop!"

Jaheira frowned, let go. Aerie eased the arrow out of me gently, closed the wound as best she could as Jaheira walked away and tended to Minsc. I guess she felt rejected or something. The world seem to stretch, fall away. At first, I thought I was passing out.

Then I saw the familiar demonic statues and green skies. Ah, hell.


	16. Gifts From the Gods

**A/N:** Lighter mood now, I guess. For a little bit.

Well, crap.

More revelations from the Solar. On the plus side, Imoen was doing a lot better. I was still trying to process everything, lying on the hard yet strangely organic ground and staring at the mesmeric, odd sky. I wondered, really, if not for Gorion and the monks and Candlekeep, would I have been like Sarevok? Would Sarevok have been like me?

I sighed and decided that life was a hell of a lot simpler when Irenicus was the be all and the end all. I mean, none of this fate crap, no city saving, nothing like that. Just try to get Imoen back, our souls back. Help folks out if I could. No hiding on some turd-filled corner of the Abyss, no getting jerked around by demigods.

I sighed again. Maybe knowing myself wasn't such a good thing after all. I felt hands under my head, lifting me onto something. I looked up at a concerned Aerie.

"Are you okay, m'love?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking."

She stroked my hair gently. She was happy enough, I guess. If exhausted, dirty, and a little hurt. I closed my eyes, tried to relax and ignore the pain.

"Still lazing around, you filthy _jaluk_? Or were you distracted by your wounded dove?"

"B-b-back off, you slutty asp."

Everyone looked over, including a fairly green-looking Imoen. The poison was working her over still, but at least her stomach wound was looking a lot better. I cracked one eye open, looked up at the drow.

"Piss off, Viconia. Taking five's not gonna kill me."

"The fates of others may hang in the balance, though."

"I know, Jaheira. But rushing into battle mangled and tired isn't going to help anyone, least of all us."

"True enough, dear."

Aerie scowled a bit, I'm sure. My eyes were closed, but I'm sure the rivalry between the two was heating up. I felt her tense a bit, and stroke my cheek, and relax a bit. She hummed as everyone poked around the Abyssal Cottage. Don't look at me like that, what else can I call it? Hell, the Silvershield Estate was bigger than this place. Minsc poked the floor with his axe.

"Friend, Boo does not think this place to be terribly safe. All sorts of strange and evil things may go bump in the night."

I groaned. Aerie's lap was warm and comfortable. Really, all I needed was a blanket and I was good to go. Well, a blanket and some chow.

"CESPENAR!"

The little imp phased into existence off to my left. I propped myself up on my elbows and tried to state down the imp. Lathander, he had those weird, spidery eyes. Strange-ass manservant. Well, then again, this was hell.

"Cespenar, is this place safe?"

"Oh yes, master! Safe as safe can be!"

"Uhhh...yeah. Nothing's gonna eat me while I'm sleeping?"

"No! Never!"

Made sense, I guess. Imoen had slept here alone for a night, and she was fine. Well, in that some unspeakable evil hadn't dragged her off to consume her.

"Umm, yeah. That's all. You can go."

"Oh! Oh! Master! I forgots to tell you, your planar neighbors left you housewarming gifts!"

"Lathander! Can they get in?"

"Oh, no no noes! I was outs doing me some errands, and I saws them..."

"Ohhh...kaaay. What did I get, from who?"

"Let's sees!"

Cespenar turned his back to us, doing something I'd really rather not contemplate. Everyone braced themselves for demons and havoc. Imoen gritted her teeth and nocked her bow. I reached for my flail.

"Well, Sess'innek gives you this fruitbasket...I don't even knows what theys are..."

True enough, there appeared a basket of various unidentifiable fruit goods near the entrance to the Cottage.

"The Great Mother, Princess of Beholders, Matriarch of Eyes, sends potpourri made of particularly smalls and cute animals. Strange, that. Beholders don't have no noses."

There it was, in a small and tasteful dish.

"Takhisis, Dark Queen of Krynn, offers you a small keg of beer brewed by the finest and most evil clericses in her world on behalf of the Dark Gods of Krynn. She always was a little strange."

Sarevok poked the dish of potpourri.

"It appears safe, brother."

"That's good, I suppose."

"However unexpected the friendliness is, you MUST send them thank you notes less you suffer the dire and horrible consequences of...godly rudeness."

He stared at me intently. He was quite serious about it. I suppose my planar neighbors wanted to curry favor with the person who might be the new local god of murder. Nice of them. I lay back down, closed my eyes. I needed to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder, though. It might have been me experimentally poking dishes of cremated bunnies.

"Everyone, let's try to get some rest before we go try taking on another Bhaalspawn.Tomorrow, we go try to deal with Yaga Shura, giants and all that crap. Also, remind me to write some thank you notes."

Right about then, I passed out in Aerie's lap.

I dreamed. I dreamed of a horrible battle, stuff I couldn't really remember. All I remembered of the dream was that there was a battle, and above it rose a mailed fist on a blue background.

I started awake, found myself still in Aerie's lap. She leaned on a mound of gear, dozing. Jaheira had slung one of my arms over her, curled up against Aerie. Sarevok and Viconia cuddled close, as did -rather tellingly, as I hadn't suspected it in the least- Minsc, Boo and Imoen.

It made me smile. We had just torn down a tyrant, and it was good to see everyone looking so peaceful without their armor and their weapons. I squeezed Jaheira, eliciting a contented sight from her, and lay back down.

I tried to dream of Candlekeep, but nothing more came that night.


	17. The Swamp

**A/N: **Ow, ow, ow, ow...dog put a hole in my hand, sorry for the short chapter.

Well, crap.

We were walking into Naylee's swamp when I caught her. Jaheira was humming to herself. I had never heard her display any affinity for music, never seen it displayed. I interpretted it for happiness, I suppose. She was happy. Aerie seemed content. They stood to either side of me like bodyguards to the dukes of Baldur's Gate. I looked at her, and she stopped humming and stared right back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied, suppressing a snicker. I had to snicker. Swamp. Women fighting over me. Powerful folk trying to kill me. I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Not in a million years did I think I would be hassling a witch in a swamp. Then again, I didn't think Jaheira would be singing either. And so, while I was musing in a fit a dark humor, we got jumped by ghosts. Smooth move, slick.

Surprisingly, the first came in the guise of Gorion. It HAD been done before, numerous times. I wasn't fooled then, and I wasn't fooled now. It went on about how disappointed it was in me. I just stared dully at it for a little bit.

"Ummm...yeah. Nice try, mister doppleganger...shadow...whatever you are. I know Gorion better than that. I don't have to explain myself to a shade."

"You doubt ME, your own FATHER?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

Flames licked at my feet, singed armor. It hurt something awful, but I had seen worse. I gritted my teeth, hand on Aerie and Jaheira's shoulders. They readied weapons.

"You doubt me. What of your companions?"

"Oh, shut up."

Hands extended. I couldn't see anything, of course. But there were apparently apparitions abounding. Aerie, Jaheira, and Viconia cried out. This was, of course, not a good thing. I Looked hard, couldn't see anything. No visions, no flames, no wounds. I glared at the smug Gorion-ghost.

Aerie cried out for her mother, reached, advanced. A hand on her slim shoulder stopped her. I looked to Minsc and Sarevok. Imoen stared ahead. Viconia pulled back.

"Brother?"

"Khaaaaaliiid?"

Well, I didn't see any way for this confrontation to be any less of a disaster. So, I lurched forwards, and threw myself at the wraith.


	18. Arrangements

**A/N:** Well, I'm back, healed somewhat. Enjoy!

Well, crap.

Aerie wept against my chest, thin arms wrapped tightly around me. Jaheira and Viconia glared at her, angry and clearly envious. We stepped out the swamp, armed with new knowledge, but I was getting the impression I had already pulled this lot farther and faster than I ever intended. We were close to the breaking point, in no condition to assault the headquarters of an army of giants. Hell, I wasn't sure we were in any shape to take another ten steps.

"Okay, okay Aerie...ease up."

She didn't listen.

"S'gonna be okay, dear."

Nope, kept crying.

"Okay," I called over her mourning, "let's find a dry patch of ground and take a break. I'm hungry."

I'm not an inhuman monster. I wanted to make her feel better, I did. I just didn't know how. I hugged her tight with one arm, trying to pack an iron ration in my face with the other. Crumbs everywhere. Aerie sniffled.

"D-d-do you think what he said was true?" Aerie asked out of nowhere, and suddenly everyone was all ears. They all saw those they failed when the wraith had talked to them. It was sheer will driving them now, I couldn't let that slip. The other two crowded close. Something was unsettling about the way they stared at me.

"Naw, it was just trying to screw with us. Make us vulnerable."

"A-are you sure?"

"Are you done wasting his time, wounded dove?"

Aerie glared at Viconia. This wouldn't end well.

"You're no better, viper."

"Go back to eating dirt, druid."

This wasn't going too well. Aerie let go of me, advanced with little fists balled. There was something definitely dangerous about the way they looked at each other, and deeply disturbing in the way they looked at me. They looked almost...hungry. Each of them was sizing the others up, and sizing me up. Lust had nothing on them.

I concentrated, and like that, we all fell through the ground and into the abyssal cottage. Everyone fell on their asses. I started stripping off plates of armor.

"Keep it calm, everyone. We need...aw, hell, who am I kidding, I could do with a week or two off."

Everyone started pulling off their own armor. Jaheira spoke first, quietly.

"I want to sleep under the stars without fear again."

"I want to sleep in Winthrop's inn again."

"I want to see the snows of Rashamen again. Boo would like to meet an ice weasel, too. He tired of wrasseling pirate parrots."

Viconia looked at the ground. Her voice was a whisper.

"I want-"

Aerie cut her off, threw herself at me. She pressed her face into my chest.

"I-I-I want you! P-p-p-please, please don't let me go...I can't...I can't live without you!"

It was heartbreaking, in a way. Viconia looked disgusted. Jaheira was unreadable, in her own little world. Minsc and Imoen looked embarrassed, while Sarevok raised an eyebrow.

"How you defeated me or Irenicus, I'll never know," he called out over his shoulder. A huge arm looped around Viconia's shoulders, pulled her away. I looked down at the desperate, shaking mess of blonde hair, stroked it gently.

"Easy, now. Aerie, you still need to be strong."

"But..."

"No, Aerie. You need to be strong, no ifs or buts."

Minsc and Jaheira stood side by side. Breakdowns weren't something they were used to. Back in the day, we didn't have this sort of trouble. But they seemed to be staring at me, not me and Aerie, or just Aerie. Jaheira's jaw tightened. She turned away, started stripping off her armor.

I was confused.

What had I done? And when had I started trying to keep in her good graces? I looked down, and suddenly awareness burst into me. Aerie wasn't shaking anymore. Her left ran up the base of my spine almost unconsciously, while her right rested on the back of my neck. Her head sat right above my heart. My arms were wrapped around her, clutching her tight, and my chin lay atop that angelic golden hair. It was unconscious. No wonder Jaheira was mad...but it wasn't my fault.

Well, it was.

So I sighed, and sat myself down. Aerie still held onto me like she was lost at sea and I floated. I lay back. looked up at the freaky, shifting green sky. Closed my eyes, and the only thing I would feel was her. Warm, thin body pressing against mine. Slowly breathing. I was going under when I heard Aerie quietly singing.

It struck me that despite everything, there was no way I could make up my mind about the three of them. There was a barely averted fight over something so simple as proximity barely ten minutes before. This had to end, quick. I had to get this bhaalspawn bull over with in a hurry, get out from under it all. Maybe go off alone, as weird as it seemed. I quietly imagined sitting around Feldpost's Inn, listening to music, not a care in the world. Needless to say, I dozed off in hurry.

When I woke up, it was to more squabbling. I cracked open an eye, and Viconia and Jaheira were shoving each other. Aerie got up off of me, rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey! That's enough. Everyone, get over here. We've got to talk some stuff through."

They gave each other one last glare. Aerie tried to entwine her fingers in mine, but with great deliberation I pulled away. Business, I reminded myself, business. Then I can...well, do whatever I want. Head back to Beregost, or Candlekeep, or whatever. Find a tavern. Maybe build my own. Have a drink with Winthrop again. My dream seemed just out of reach. I needed to finish this quest off.

Imoen plopped down beside me. She gave me an odd look, like an are-you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing-big-brother-because-this-doesn't-seem-like-you-do look. I raised an eyebrow. Hadn't seen that since the spider queen incident in Cloakwood, with the exploding potions and the incredible luck of it all. Everyone sat down around me.

"Okay, folks, here's the thing. If we're gonna save Saradush, we're going to have to take on Yaga Shura and his army. I think we all know that the seven of us can't take on ten giants, much less a hundred. We saw that once we got out of the city."

Everyone nodded, except Minsc. I held up a hand, cutting the big man off. Yeah, we had taken on three fire giants and some of Yaga Shura's regulars, but that had given us a bit of a scare. Those giants really packed a wallop.

"Minsc, I know, the stuff legends are made of. But we can't do it alone."

"But, Boo says..."

Sarevok interrupted him with an angry glare and a bark.

"What your hamster says and what reality is are two different things. I agree with my brother."

Minsc looked at Sarevok, then back at Boo. A silent conversation ensued. Minsc reached out to Sarevok, Boo held with infinite care in both hands.

"Fine, evil one. We shall get help."

"Stop pointing your rodent at me."

"So it's agreed. Who we gonna get to help us, though? If there was an army just lying around, then someone would have hired it or used it."

Minsc's reply was simple enough.

"Everyone!"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Everyone? I mean, we had been everywhere. There were plenty of people and cities and organizations that could be considered indebted to us. Well, I wouldn't hold them to it. We just did right by them. Little sis spoke her mind.

"Minsc, what do you mean?"

"We have helped so many, traveled with so many. Surely, you can bring back Keldorn?"

"Cespanar?"

My creepy ass manservant appeared off my left shoulder, scaring the hell out of me.

"Uses those statues over there, master!"

"Umm...okay! Everyone else agree?"

Reluctant nods. I wish it hadn't come to this. It was supposed to be over. Hell, it was supposed to be over after Sarevok got put down. I shook my head, mumbling to myself as I walked towards the 'entrace' to the Abyssal Cottage.

"Object!" I called out, addressing the statutes. What was I supposed to call them?

"We are the Weavers of..."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. You heard us, get us everyone who was at the Sea's Bounty that time."

They seemed to know what I meant, somehow. I was impatient and irritated and tired. The women were an inch away from fighting, and I knew I was well beyond the limits of how far I could push them. I shook my head, muttering to myself. Things were just out of control. And then, it was very, very crowded.

"Oww! Watch where you step, you dunderhead! By my Aunt Tilly and her wyvern-eating children, it's YOU!"

I looked down at none other than Jan Jansen. Great. Those statues at least knew what I meant. I bustled past a confused Coran. There was a general cry of anger and surprise as several persons spied Sarevok sitting with Viconia and Minsc. I pushed aside Edwin, got out in front of the mass of fairly irate and confused adventurers. I waved my arms and yelled to draw their attention.

"Easy! Everyone, easy, easy!"

There was bare steel in that crowd. Things were getting very, very dangerous for Sarevok.

"Ignore Sarevok, I'm the one who called you here. Long story, everyone. I hate to do this to you all again, but...well, I need your help."

A groan from Xan. He was up front with Keldorn and a few others. Keldorn shook his head. Oh, he saw this coming. Canny old man. He knew he'd be dragging my ass out of the fire.

"There's a city...Saradush. It's under siege by a bhaalspawn named Yaga-Shura, filled with ten kinds of innocent people just trying to make their way in the world. He's got an army of fire giants calling him a god, so..."

"So, you want all of us to help you, right?" called out Nalia -at least, I think it was Nalia- from somewhere in the center of the crowd.

"That's the gist of it."

Louder mumbling. I yelled over it. They went quiet pretty quick.

"You don't have to. None of you have any obligation whatsoever to come with me. It's gonna be dangerous, dirty -and if the past has been any indication of what's to come- a whole lot more complicated that I know. If anyone wants to just go back home, I'll do my best to get you there. As for the rest, well, we'll organize some way to try and fight these bastards. Let's try and make this easy- everyone who wants to come, take one step forwards."

Mumbles, as they conferred with neighbors. Keldorn just stared at me the entire time, stepped forwards first.

"I'll come with you, young pup."

A split second of silence, then a thunderous boom. Everyone took one giant step forwards, all at the same time. It was positively heart wrenching to watch them all nod grimly. Some even smiled. I gestured towards the floor.

"So, this all started after the party, right? We went and visited Ellisime, and...damn it all, Cespanar, can we get some chairs?"


	19. Fist of Justice

**A/N:** More! I know, the shortness...but yeah.

We smelled it coming over the hills, coming back to take on Yaga-Shura. His fortress in the Marching Mountains was filled with nothing corpses. We made sure there were no survivors of his army. Sure, they didn't give us much choice, but still. I'd like to try for a diplomatic solution.

In hindsight, Lathander forgive me, I think what we did was right.

We were walking through the forest, everyone spread out and ready. We were going to go in hard, challenge Yaga-Shura outright, try and get him in single combat. Really, it seemed like a good idea.

Shut up.

Then, it struck us like a punch to the gut. Burning flesh. Rotting. Everyone broke into a run. A stream of refugees dashed into the forest ahead of us, more than a few of them catching arrows and falling. I was running so hard I couldn't breathe. I gestured to the clerics behind me to do what they could. Slowly, a maddening rage and fear chipped at the edges of my mind. We charged onto the road, the warriors and I. Feathers sprouted from the chests of the soldiers taking potshots at the refugees. Better that way, we would have made it a great deal more painful.

We spread out, men and women with ranged weapons covering near the woodline. The rest of us pretty much poured across that bridge in a rage. The massive, armored types went first, then the midweights, and the lighter thieving variety. The mages and archers and whatnot stayed on the other side a little while before advancing behind us. People were yelling orders, I think I was one of them.

A few giants called an alarm, turned towards us. A number of arrows reached out for them, with the odd bolt of lightning. I was seeing red. I couldn't control myself, rushing at the head of the warriors and just about taking off the first giant's leg with one stroke of my flail. I leapt over the falling body, struck the next in the stomach armor. Shard of metal rained down on me as the blackened steel reacted like wood to the strength behind my blow. The distant pain only served to drive me hard, faster. The giant bent double, and another blow shattered his massive skull. The last one took off running. I stood atop the body, soaked head to toe in blood and gore, watched the look of horror on the faces of the approaching army. My friends just watched, I guess, because I all I remember is looking out over the faces of Yaga-Shura's men, watching the first wave of arrows come flying towards me. I swung my shield up, swept them from the sky. Knocked them ASIDE. Not stopped them with my shield, hit them in midair.

"Is that the best you can do?" I remember yelling.

"I am the **RIGHTEOUS FIST OF JUSTICE**, maggots! One I am done with my brother, you are next!"

After that, well, a lot of them took off in the opposite direction. That's about when things got blurry.

I'm told -told, mind you, since I largely have no clue what happened- that after that, I turned into the Slayer. I just let it go. The Slayer took over, and Yaga-Shura tried to take me on. He fell back with one arm severed from the elbow down, waved on his men. Most of them balked, and mine were a little busy trying to keep a distance from me. It wasn't much of a problem, really. I chased after my brother. A swipe here, a swipe there, and men died. My friends covered by back as best they could. Somewhere, deep inside the demon, I lay writhing in irony.

When I came to, I was on my back. Yaga-Shura was most definitely dead, and I was staring down my friends. My friends and their weapons. I groaned, looked around.

"I'm fine, really."

They believed me, reluctantly. Lowered weapons, asked if I was okay, but kept their distance. There was muttering. No one liked it when I was the Slayer. Sure, I had laid waste the the better part of the enemy army, but it was needlessly cruel. Some looked at me with questioning glances. Aerie looked out and out scared, while Jaheira looked more worried for my well being.

It was real awkward when I saw the Solar again.


	20. The Oasis

**A/N:** Well, almost end of the line. Everything's prettymuch planned out from here on in. I'm sort of doing this in reverse order- I've got the last chapter written, and the second last more than half done. There are two chapters that I haven't started, plus one little extra side excursion I'm contemplating still. Few tips of the hat in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews...be patient with the pace I'm putting up the chapters. I'm trying to make the waiting worth it.

Well, crap.

"Easy now, general. Let's neither of us doing anything rash."

Two full companies of Tethyrian shock troopers were primed and ready to try and take us. It was about three to one with all my friends behind me, but I knew we could take them. Sort of. I didn't want any bloodshed. It simply wasn't necessary. We were the good guys, after all.

"C'mon, no need for this. Everyone walks away."

The general shook his head. He was an older type, with lots of little scars on his face. He really didn't want to do this, I could tell. I just needed to convince him.

"You destroyed Saradush. I'm under orders to take you back, dead or alive, to my liege."

He didn't want to, I could see it in his eyes.

"Look, General. I appreciate that, I really do. We've got two Knights of the Most Radiant Heart with us. Think they'd level a city like that?"

"I don't know. You're a bhaalspawn, you could be controlling them."

"Yeah, I'm a bhaalspawn, I could fly or be invulnerable or turn into a bowl of blueberry pudding at a whim. Anything's possible if you're looking for excuses. If I could mind control them, why don't I just mind control you?"

"Touche."

He was wily, and know

"Yeah. Listen, let's boil this down for you. I've got twenty or so men and women who are famous up and down the Coast and Amn. We can take you, no problem, but don't want to hurt you. We're soft and fuzzy on the inside like that."

"You travel with Sarevok!"

"Err...yes. He's my brother, sort of. We have a history. He's my brother...well, more than any other bhaalspawn."

"He's a criminal. Rumor has it he's tried to kill you."

"Yeah, but he's our criminal. And yes, he's tried to kill me a few times, but who hasn't?"

That got a few raised eyebrows. Jaheira punched me in the shoulder.

"Brass tacks, General- if you try to arrest us, we'll be forced to kill you fine folk. On the off chance you can subdue us, there won't be many of you left to do so. We've got some arch-magi, some rangers, some knights...yeah, a bard or two...hey, that's Valygar Corthas, he's an Amnian noble..."

I was turning my back to the general, pointing out my friends, and relating small stories about them. I turned back, boasting about Minsc's fighting prowess and noticed the General tapping his foot impatiently with the point of his sword in the sand. Then, it struck me.

"JAN! Jan, come up here and talk to the fine General!"

There were gasps, and the crowd parted. I could see the soldiers tense, prepare for the onslaught of some demonic beast. They were sort of relieved when the dreaded Jan proved to be nothing more than a rotund gnome with a bizarre looking set of gear.

"Well, a fine hello General!"

From there, a potentially life-threatening situation became merely amusing.

"Why, look at all these fine young men, all ready to try to drag us off to some dank, dingy prison cell! Why, I should tell you about the time my Cousin Biddy Tiborg Jansen was thrown in jail for such a minor felony as juggling goslings. The juggling of baby geese was all the rage, back in the day.."

"Yes, that's all fine and good but..."

"-of course, the local gendarmes objected to this, being a melon-juggler himself. Twas the principal form of entertainment in the county. All the bards and musicians were flat out of business! So, one day, my Cousin Biddy was minding his own affairs, walking to market with about five of these goslings in the air and another two in the hand! Not a word of a lie my friend, he intended to trade them for the local produce, which at the time was the rutabaga."

"Shut up!"

"Why, that's rude. So, Cousin Biddy was heading to market, and the sheriff comes upon him and asks what exactly he's doing. My cousin, ever the strong silent type..."

"Enough! Fine, it's not worth the trouble. But we'll be watching. And if you speak another word, gnome, I'll enjoy killing you."

The General threw up his arms in frustration, stalked away. I could hear him muttering something about being a monk's problem now. I shrugged to myself. I had told him I was here to hunt my siblings, and he hadn't believed me.

Nearby was an oasis, of all things. A huge pool of water sat there, glistening, reminding me of a lake near Beregost. I looked it over, leant over. I stared at the reflection. Some battle-scarred person stared back at me. Pointed ears, short-cropped brown hair a mess. His face was scarred all to hell, and his eyes were dark as the dead of night. It took awhile, but I realized that was me. It had been awhile since I had seen myself. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. Maybe the heat was getting to me. A small hand ran along the back of my neck.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing, Aerie."

"Really?"

"No."

_Just a little further_, I reminded myself. I opened my eyes, and she was there, hand on my shoulder. Everyone sat around the oasis, staring at me while pretending to fill skins or...well, some were pretty obvious about it.

"I just need to relax, Aerie. And so does everyone else."

I started stripping off armor plates. Everyone looked at me funny. There was danger about, and I was taking off my armor. And then my shirt. Some backed away. Sarevok's hand strayed dangerously near his blade. I shed my armor. Then, stripping off my shirt, I turned to look at my friends. All their faces were concerned or questioning, except Minsc's. He understood. I spread my arms, closed my eyes.

"Nooooooo!"

I fell backwards, splashing loudly into the water. There had been steel, there. There had been steel waiting for me. But I didn't care. The water was warm as it rushed over my head, through my breeches. I broke the surface, paddling backwards towards where the oasis was deeper.

"Water's fine, everyone."

Those closest to me glared, then broke into smiles. Aerie giggled, throwing aside her robes and diving in wearing only her underwear and bra. Within twenty minutes, almost thirty full grown men and women were frolicking like otters.

"Stop splashing, Boo is becoming wet!"

Minsc held the hamster overhead, as Jan snuck up behind him. I tried to watch everyone, but there was just too much going on. Sarevok and Viconia curled against one another, floating idly. Imoen was trying to outswim Nalia and Eldoth, while Mazzy tried not to drown playing Marco Polo. Most of the dwarves stood along the banks of the tiny lake, talking. I figured they weren't big on the swimming. Still, It was something of a nice stopover before Amekethran.

I spread my arms, stared up at the sky until I felt two forms come up against me. Jaheira and Aerie stared each other down above me. I shook my head. I floated on as best I could, trying not to think about it. I didn't need that kind of grief. Minutes turned into hours. Some retreated back to the beach, had an impromptu meal. I stayed in the water, enjoying the weightlessness. I drifted to shore, where Yeslick sat. He smoked a pipe idly.

"You know, it's just getting cruel. You're going to have to choose between Aerie and Jaheira eventually."

"I know. I just have better things to do right now than alienate family."

"Family?"

"Outside of Gorion and a few others in Candlekeep -who I'm not sure are even alive anymore- you people are considered all but family."

"I figured as much. Makes it kind of creepy when you talk about the womenfolk."

"Eww. That's uncalled for, Yeslick."

"Just a thought. Happens in the autumn years, you know. Have you decided what you're going to do once this is over?"

"Yeah, a little. I think I'm going to head off on my own. I've pushed everyone too far, too fast. They have the right to live their lives without me constantly sending them into harm's way."

"Yeah, but then again, maybe that's where some of them want to be. With you, even if it is in harm's way."

"I just feel like I'm taking from them some days."

"Understandable, I guess. I'm surprised you haven't taken my advice."

"I know. Me too, actually. Aerie's a hell of a girl. But she deserves more than I can give her right now."

"So you say. Can I impart one final piece of advice to you, godling?"

"Sure, though I doubt it'll be your last."

"Get out of the water, your fingers are getting pruney."


	21. The Bet

**A/N:** An interlude before we get to some of the good stuff. Short chapter, but there's only three or four chapters left to go.

Well, crap.

Amkethran was driving me to drink. Liches. Monks. Mercenaries. Expensive, low-quality food. I've always had trouble with mercenaries, mind you. The Chill, those Black Talon bastards, any number of hired thugs. But these mercenaries have taken particular offense to my walking through their town.

At any rate, my crew and I helped the people as best we could. It's what we do. We butted heads with the monks who were hassling that priest. We killed the lich. We bailed out Saemon again -damn his slick hide- and we helped that girl and her father. After all that, we were tired, and we couldn't even find Melissan. The town's leader was uncivil and undiplomatic. So, that's where we stood, having a beer with Minsc. Having tossed out the local mercenaries, we sat around the small local bar and debated what we would do now. We had the choices of hunting down Abizigal, or hunting down Sendai.

"We have to stop loafing around," declared Anomen.

"We're not loafing around, we're making sure we don't run headlong and exhausted into something we can't handle. We're dealing with bhaalspawn, bhaalspawn with armies. I think caution is in order," I shot back.

The expensive bean-and-rice meal wasn't mixing well with the local stout. I was getting uppity.

"My brother is right," rumbled Sarevok, "in that we are dealing with people who are not to be trifled with. Anyways, we spent all today helping this miserable little sandlot. I would think that the druid having to pull banshee claws out of your shoulder for half an hour would have taught you some measure of prudence."

"Oh, shut up you evil bastard," Anomen snarled.

"I may be evil, but I didn't rise to dukedom by being stupid."

"Alright, settle. What are we going to do?"

"Boo says we should deal with the dragons first. They are the larger, burnier foe."

I nodded. the dragons were tough. The drow were no pushover either, but then again they didn't fly around and breathe fire. Well, usually. With Bhaal's blood involved, all bets were off.

"Addled one, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," said Viconia, sipping her wine. "What the drow lack in sheer force, they make up for in cunning and numbers."

"True. I don't know which we should go for first," conceded Anomen. "But we should move first. Take the initiative."

"Well, if we move against Sendai, Abizigal might come here and lay waste to Amekthran," I replied. I didn't want to see the people there suffer.

"Well_ jaluk,_ if you move against the dragons, then I **know** Sendai will move against Amekthran to deny you supplies if nothing else. She will catch us while we are weary and hungry, sap our strength, and kill us one by one."

Viconia had a point. Sendai was rumored to be nothing if not cunning and ruthless. There was some small discussion, my friends speaking quietly to their neighbors. The barman just watched. Keldorn stood.

"Then, we attack them both."

I nodded, smiling. Divide and conquer.

"It's the only course of action we have. But how are we going to do it?"

"Well, we split up. You lead one group, someone else leads the other. We set out tomorrow at first light. "

"Keldorn, you're probably the best, most veteran battle leader we have. I nominate you as the second leader."

Anomen began to object.

"Alright, I declare Keldorn to be the second leader. So, how's this going to work? It's your idea, Keldorn."

"We split the entire party, then flip a coin for which bhaalspawn we attack."

"Sounds fair. So, how are we going to split these fine folks up, old man?"

"We can't afford to have one party heavy on one particular profession or the other. So, we do it _dodgeball_ style."

There was a collective groan. Even I was familiar with dodgeball team picking. Hull used to organize games with everyone. Some of the younger monks, Imoen, the watchers and I used to play. I always got picked last. Hull always sent me sprawling when I was younger, the ass. At any rate, I won the toss off and got first pick. Jan shoved his way to the front of the group, waved and clamored for attention.

"Okay, I'll take...ummm... lil' sis. C'mon over."

She giggled and high-fived me. Jan continue to wave and try and get my attention. He obviously wanted to be on my team.

"Fair enough, young man. I'll take Anomen."

The other knight grumbled. I suspected he was starting to get sick of his mentor.

"Excellent. Well, blood is thicker than water, so I'll take Sarevok."

That, and I wanted to keep an eye on him. I didn't know if he could be trusted. Keldorn took Minsc, and it continued back and forth until everyone was selected. Jan was, of course, picked last. I got stuck with him. It was like being a kid again. I actually wanted to play a game of dodgeball by the end, but we had a big day ahead of us. Again, we flipped a gold coin. I called it in the air.

"Heads you get Sendai, tails you get Abizigal."

He got tails. I was going to fight some drow.

The big moment of truth was when we picked the girls. My third pick was Jaheira, just because she was the next most veteran person, and I knew I could count on her. She looked at me, eyes warm, as if to say _took you long enough_. She ruffled my hair as she passed, sitting beside Imoen. Keldorn took Aerie, a small mercy. Aerie was unflappable. She smiled, and made eyes at me as if I was the only person there. Viconia ended up with me too, along with a waggish Haer'dalis. It was late afternoon, so by the time we were done, it was dinnertime. After the mediocre lunch of beans and rice, I was looking forward to a nice, undercooked hunk of meat, but it was not to be. Beans and rice was followed by rice and beans. We all retired afterwards, paying the innkeep and readying ourselves for the day to come. For some, that meant cleaning a small arsenal of weapons and buffing armor. For others, it meant intense study or prayer. I did a bit of both, then went to sleep.

The two groups shared a breakfast of beans and rice supplemented with iron rations. It was a quiet affair, the total opposite of the feast at the Sea's Bounty so long ago. We waved to each other as we split up.

"See you lot in a few days!" I called out cheerily. I was forcing it, but I had to.

"Don't worry about us, whelp!" Keldorn called out, laughing. "I bet in three days, we'll have a better tale of glory than you will!"

"You're on, old man!"


	22. Just A Little Further

**A/N:** Hope it was worth the wait. The language, oh the language! Anyways, I stayed up till five in the morning to get this done, at long last. Enjoy.

Well, crap.

I staggered as another volley of bolts slammed into my shield, clutching my side. I was bleeding, bleeding badly, but Sendai was dead. The only problem was that her men wanted our blood for it. After crawling through that dank, trapped hellhole, after fighting liches and Mind Flayers and Lathander knows what else, I was exhausted and battered. I could feel the end of the bolt sticking out just above my hip. But I gritted my teeth, grabbed the ring from Sendai's body, and twisted it randomly. A flash behind me, and a portal opened. Through it, I could see Amkethran. Home and healing, as it were.

"Hey, everyone! Get through the portal, we'll hold them!"

I'll admit, I was a little vague on who 'we' was. Little sis jogged up beside it, firing off a few shots with Valygar as Sarevok and the others held back the tide of drow streaming from the way we came. I gritted my teeth through the pain, telling myself, _keep it together, man. You've got everyone counting on you. _

Sarevok was smashing aside all comers, creating space along the narrow stairway. Each time he tried to force his way to the door, however, he was pushed back by the drows' ferocity. Mazzy and Jaheira held their own. I looked around, beckoning the mages and thieves through the portal. I shoved Yeslick through first, trying to get him out of that hellhole. Edwin wasted no time clearing out. Jan, damn his gnomish hide, cleared 'his men' out of there first. Alora, 'Dalis and Coran were shoved or otherwise herded in a mildly paternal manner out of the battleground. He stayed behind, firing his crossbow beside Imoen to the last.

Coran jumped some corpses, panting. He put a hand on my shoulder, whether to steady myself or him I don't know.

"Good man, good man. We're almost home free."

He dived through the portal. I could see him flop to the ground on the other side, roll over and sit up. He was fine. Others followed him shortly, as Jaheira, Sarevok, and Mazzy stopped the avalanche of drow. I didn't know what drove them, for the life of me. Valygar fired once over his shoulder before falling back, leaving only Imoen and Jan to cover us. Looking at the situation, I knew that the semicircle blocking the drow from flooding into the room had to be relieved.

"Jan, little sis, go."

"You're hurt, young godling."

"Aren't we all. Just go, we're gonna be right behind you."

Jan started to object, so I just shoved him. He teetered, hopping on one foot before falling through. Yeslick broke his fall, and I saw Jan talking to to him angrily. He's a good man, Jan Jansen.

"You're next, Imoen."

"Like hell, big bro."

"Listen, I'm bleeding too bad to push you through. At least promise me you'll leave before you get hurt."

"Gotcha. Be careful."

"I will. Don't worry. We've been through worse."

I think I was lying. I'm not sure. Once you've been mangled enough, it all blurs together into a mess of pain. I know where all my dozens of scars came from, but I've lost perspective as far as pain is concerned. I mean, I had a bolt lodged four inches in my side, a number of rather bad lacerations and bruises along with a host of other problems, but I still remember screaming and staggering from a (comparatively) shallow wound in the Friendly Arm Inn. That was when I first met Jaheira, actually. Back to the story.

I staggered over to the line, screaming as I swung my flail up and sent one intrepid drow flying backwards into the crowd. A bolt glanced off an armor plate, and I ducked a sword.

"Mazzy! GO!"

She nodded. She was hurting too. The drow in the front crowded back some, seeing me trying to stand up straight despite the blood running down my side, leg and into my boot. They looked at me like I was some of demon before being pushed forward by the ones behind them. Sarevok cut down three with one stroke, Jaheira's staff a whirling blur as she lashed out. I took Mazzy's position at the left of the staircase. A lightning bolt flashed from behind us, a parting gift from Imoen as she too fell back.

That left the three of us. _One good push,_ I told myself. _Just a little further. Make to the doors, bar them. _How I planned to do that with the thirty or so dead and dying dark elves in the way, I don't know. Maybe it's a testament to how much blood I'd lost. Maybe I'm just crazy. At any rate, I advanced under the power of delirium and adrenaline. Smashed one in the face with the edge of my newly-acquired darksteel shield, smashed in another's armor. I ducked the blow from an adamantine mace, felt a sword bounce off my mail. Sarevok sort of stared dumbfounded. I pushed right into the crowd, forcing them back with my shield and ducking swings over and around it as I glanced back. They weren't moving for some reason.

"Don't just stand there, get out of here!"

Sarevok stabbed one more drow, then headed back reluctantly. I pushed as hard as I could, moving them back bit by bit. A few more wounds, mostly minor. Finally, they just broke. Something snapped, and the weight was gone. They turned heel and ran, terrified. I kicked a body out of the way, shoved the door shut, and barred it with a severed arm. Grisly, but I figured it would work long enough for us to get the hell out of there. I turned around, stared towards the portal. Sarevok stepped through, and Jaheira wasn't far behind. I staggered (pretty much just fell, actually) down the stairs. Well, that's when the one armed drow stood using his sword and stuck it in me. Trust me, I was pretty surprised. I think he really didn't like me using his other arm like that.

We sort of stared at each other, trapped there. His sword was jammed in my gut, and we sort of leaned against each other, staring. I could see the hate, the anger in his eyes. At that point, I really didn't care. My mind was still trying to process the fact I had been dealt such a severe wound. Eventually, we just fell apart. We both had lost a lot of blood.

The ceiling was stucco. Sendai and stucco didn't mix in my mind, and then Jaheira was over me, her staff smashing down again and again beside me. She was crying.

"You dumb shit, I should have known...I should have known...no. I'll not lose you, never. You're going to live, you hear me?"

She was screaming at me again. I reached up, a mailed hand pulling at the blade. I could feel it sawing through. Jaheira helped me pull it out. I breathed a little easier, but I could see her crying. Blood-soak braids cascaded as she pulled a bandage out of her pack and jam it in the wound. I just kept telling myself, _just a little farther. Get there, get out, you'll be fine. Get up._ Jaheira was at the forefront of my mind. I knew she wouldn't leave me, ever leave me, if there was breath in her body.

I rolled over. I got onto my hands and knees, eyes closed. The silence was deafening before the world crashed through the darkness. The drip of my blood. Jaheira screaming and tugging on my arm. The drow trying to get through the door. One foot in front of the other. I didn't know if we were going to make it. Warcries. Jaheira. Jaheira. I opened me eyes, saw everyone through the portal. They were waiting, gesturing at us._ Come on_, their expressions said._ You can make it. Just a little further._

Jaheira grunted, took up my weight despite her own wounds. She threw my arm around her shoulder, and heaved us through the portal. I guess it was rigged to close after awhile, because we just barely made it through. My friends caught me as I flopped forwards.

_It's over. Good guys win,_ my mind screamed.

Darkness took me, took me hard.

Through the inkiness, I traveled through my memories. I watched myself stagger into the Friendly Arm Inn, Xzar and Montaron simply watching with amusement as Imoen helped me through the door. The mage and left me with a burnt forearm and a bandit's gift of a sword wound along my thigh. I was groaning, our pathetic medical skills exhausted. I was barely conscious, but somehow I made it to a table. Jaheira and Khalid ran over, asking if I was Gorion's ward. I handed them the note, and Jaheira clucked her tongue.

"Fine lot of trouble you've gotten yourself in. Let me see that."

"D-d-dear? The boy seems to be in a great deal of pain."

"Stop sniveling, brat. Let me see this."

The scene faded, the audience of patrons looking on as Jaheira tended to me with years of experience and a few unkind words. It felt like I was falling asleep, and then I woke up. Roasting a rabbit around the fire, Jaheira laughing. It was...fall? Fall in Nashkel. Minsc, Dynaheir, Imoen, Jaheira and Khalid sat around the campfire with me. She was telling jokes.

"How many dwarves does it take to hang a lantern?"

"How many?"

"What, you think they can reach?"

Laughter. Good times. The spark in her eye as she grinned.

"So, where now oh omniscient and ever present taskmaster?"

That was directed at me. Well, the younger me. About a month or two into a greater adventure than he'd ever dreamed. Short on scars, short on wisdom, relying on a Harper for advice.

"Well, we cleared the mines, helped these fine folk out...I guess we should pay this Tranzig guy a visit, and from there...well, do some good. Beregost is a nice place."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A nice place, whelp? Thinking of taking up residence? You are amusing , in a 'what the hell is wrong with you' kind of way."

Younger-me winced. He looked hurt. I remember being uncomfortable and sad, having lost any sense of normality my life once had. My home, my stuff, the places I knew, all my friends, my father...

"I'm homeless, Jaheira, remember? Jeez, sorry for saying anything."

Her face hardened some, then fell. She gestured to everyone sitting around the fire. There was tenderness in her bright green eyes. She cared, cared deeply, even then.

"I'll say this once, child. You speak as though you were dropped as a child... or kicked, as the case may be. You must realize that this is your home for now, the open road. It will be quite some time before you'll be able to do anything else, I suspect. But you know what? You're not out here alone. You travel with men and women willing to fight and bleed beside you. What more could you want?"

Younger-me just stared at her. Even at the time, I knew she was right. She hid caring beneath cynicism and sarcasm, but eventually that too slid away. She smiled and turned away, facing Minsc as he broke the tense moment with a bad knock-knock joke. Then, I was falling asleep again. The memories became snapshot, rapid fire.

Bandaging Jaheira's arm after Bassilius broke it. Watching her realize I was growing up a lot faster than anyone expected.

New scars after fighting Daveorn.

Me and her, helping Khalid limp back to Nashkel.

Me and her, back to back, fighting Sarevok and his minions with desperation.

Holding off dopplegangers with her beside me.

Her laughing as we walked to Beregost.

Snappy comments after freeing her from Irenicus's dungeon.

Her questioning me constantly as we traveled Amn- the sarcasm slowly fading to feelings closer to the surface, more genuine.

The parade of memories finally stopped at the turning point. Well, the turning point of our relationship. It was just outside the druid's circle, where we stopped to rest. She was haunted by bad dreams, dreams of her husband. I woke up, shook my head. We had a short talk, and I kissed her forehead before she fell back asleep. When I awoke, bandits held her hostage. An arrow was aimed at me by a sniper.

"Okay," I watched a much more heavily scarred and mature me say to the bandits, "easy now. Let's trade. I'm unarmed. See? How about me and Jaheira there switch places. I'm the group's leader, I'm more valuable."

"You dumbass! Don't do it, he's not the group's leader," she cursed. Oh, she was angry.

"Aww, just kill him and take his stuff," the bandit's leader said with a wave. The arrow took me in the shoulder, deflected by a plate away from my heart. I went berserk, killed the leader myself as Viconia and Minsc took the sniper. When all was said and done, I tugged at the arrow again. _Shitty luck_, I told myself. Jaheira had other ideas.

"You MORON!" she yelled. Then, she slapped me upside the head, full force. I saw stars. "That arrow could have taken you in the eye, or the throat, then what? Then what, hmmm? You'd be dead, and all the priests in the world wouldn't have been able to bring you back."

I looked at her as she panted, jaw set. I was pissed off, too.

"Sorry for trying to save your life. I'm sorry I tried to get you out of harm's way."

She threw her arms around me, cradling the back of my head in her hand. Her smelt good. I remember that much. She whispered to me as we held each other.

"I'm sorry. I...I just worry about you. I don't want you taken like Khalid was. I care about you a great deal."

She sniffled, set to work on my shoulder without another word. The admission and the act left me quiet and thinking. Somehow, I knew I was far from sleep as I watched Jaheira reach out with tender fingers and probe my wound. The woman had pulled enough metal from my body to make three new suits of armor. She had spent the last two years putting me together after getting all kinds of damn fool ideas in my head. I had to think about that, as the scene faded from sight, left me drifting in the dark. The devotion it takes to sit there, time after time, and force yourself through another desperate bout with death. To fight it with all your strength. To see your lover bleeding in front of you.

It was clear to me, as I floated there. I loved her, loved her more than anyone. She had always been there for me. Always by my side. Longer than Imoen. Whenever I needed her. Day in, day out, for two years we had lived together and managed not to murder each other. How I loved her, alone there. I forced myself towards consciousness.

_Just a little further, and I'll be with her again._

My eyes were stuck together or something. It took five minutes or so to open them a crack, It was blurry and bright. My head lolled to one side. Wall. I forced it in the other direction, fighting the pudding it felt like I was encased in. She was on a chair, her arm in a sling and bags under her eyes. Tear streaks. She looked like hell, even without her armor on. Her good hand reached up, mashed her palm across her eyes. I struggled, finally managed to croak her name. Lathander, what a horrible sound. She started.

"He's AWAKE! Everyone, he's back!"

A grinning Keldorn shoved his head into sight, through an animal skin tacked across the doorway.

"Hah ha! He lives, alright. You look like hell, son. But I think you won the bet, judging by the stories everyone told."

Sarevok and Imoen crowded in as Jaheira smiled, ear to ear. Imoen jumped up and down. Keldorn left, apparently to spread the news.

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living, bro!"

Sarevok nodded somberly. A smile touched his poker face for the first time I can remember.

"Crawled back from Death's cold grasp? You do me proud, brother."

"Waaa...ter."

Sarevok opened a skin at his side. No one seemed to be in gear, at least that I could see. It was hot. I swallowed water until I started coughing.

"Drink up, brother. Tasting life once again is sweeter than the sweetest of things, is it not?"

"Oh, damn yeah. Guys...can I have a moment alone with Jaheira?"

They looked at me funny, but nodded and left. No doubt, someone was listening. I reached out, and she took my hand. I looked her in the eyes.

"How long was I out?"

Small talk, to start. I was bursting with feelings.

"Three days, dear."

"More than long enough. How's the damage?"

"Damn near left you dead, you fool."

"Left me with plenty of time to think. Jaheira, do you realize that we've barely spent a week apart in two years?"

"Two and a half."

"Hmmph. Well, I don't really know where to start. The obvious place is that I love you, more than anything. I wouldn't be alive without you. Thinking about it, I realized I didn't **want** to be alive without you by my side. Say you'll be mine?"

"Somehow, I think that I should slap you for taking this long, darling."

"Sorry. Really."

"I know, dearest. It wasn't easy."

"Still interested in settling down?"

"Depends. With who, and where..."

"With me alone, maybe that lake near Beregost..."

"What? No children?"

"You want kids, Jaheira?"

"If it happens, it happens. I wouldn't mind, except for that whole pregnancy and childbirth thing. Can be hard on a woman, you know."

Her trademark wit was back. I smiled, and she kissed me on the forehead. She was happy. That alone was worth the trouble of almost dying. Minsc burst through the door, lay Boo on my chest.

"We'll discuss this later."

"My friend! Welcome back. We have many tales left in us, eh?"

"Right, Minsc. Tell me what happened with Abizigal."

"We killed him DEAD! Then, we rejoiced, and ate things. Monkeys, canteloupe..."


	23. Balthazar

**A/N: **Short chapter before the grand finale. Enjoy. Review. Consume.

Well, crap.

Jaheira was off doing...something. I don't know what. Somehow, the one time that I need a distraction, everyone vanished. Of course, that said, a distraction would only be cruel, would only delay the inevitable.

Aerie wept on my freshly-bandaged chest. Great, heaving sobs that made my heart hurt. Made me feel like someone was reaching into my insides, grabbing a fistful of organs, and twisting. Hard. She shoulders shuddered. I couldn't do much but watch, in my condition. Well, I could. I was getting better. But I didn't want to. I couldn't. I mean, she'd be there with me through a lot. Over time, I had really developed a soft spot for her. But I did what I could, when I could for her. Despite everyone's complaints that she was a whiner, I felt that maybe what she needed was a little looking out for, like Jaheira always did for me. I mean, she had been in a cage most of her life.

I reached out, stroked her hair. She just looked up, blonde locks askew, tears streaming down her face. Her huge blue eyes held such hurt...I couldn't really fathom it. She stared into mine, searching, and asked one question.

"Why?"

I couldn't answer. I really couldn't. I loved them both to tell the truth, but I loved Jaheira more. I don't know how else to put it. She ran off, and I sort of sighed. What was I supposed to do?

It took a day before I was good to go anywhere. Aerie hadn't spoken a word to me since, but at least she was still with us. But I had already made the decision. I called everyone together.

"Alright, everyone. Four down, one to go. From here, we go to the Solar. I need some advice."

Everyone nodded. The looks on their faces ranged from grim and stoic and out and out happy. They were ready for another balls-out fight already. Made me smile, on the inside. I brought us all to the Abyssal Cottage with minimal theatrics, and we all looked around. No Solar. No Cespanar. We had fought all the challenges, found ourselves. I knew what I was going to do.

"People, crowd around. There's something I want to say."

My people took a knee, looking up at me expectantly. They expected a rousing speech before we went off and took on Balthazar.

"I just wanted to thank you all. You've all always been there for me, at the risk of your own lives. At the risk of terrible loss to yourselves. At the end of the day, I just want to let you all know how much you mean to me. That's what I'm here to say. Thanks. But, in the end, I've dragged you all further and faster than I've had any right to. I appreciate it, I really do. But now it's time for you all to go and live your own lives. No more risk. Some of you have family to go home to. Some of you have jobs, kids. I can't take that away from you. I need to do this last bit by myself. If I make it, I'll look you up, no problem. We can split a pint, act like normal people for a day. Until then, I'm sending you back to where you came from. I'll travel the coast, up and down it. You people have obligations. And so do I."

Minsc stood, outraged. He was absolutely livid.

"Minsc and Boo will stay by your side to the end! Nothing can part us, nothing!"

"Minsc, your dejemma is over. Statues, send him to Rashamen. Goodbye, old friend. See you soon."

And then he was gone. Others stood, outraged. They had every right to be. But I couldn't bear it. A wave of my hand, and Nalia was back at her keep, probably yelling and gesturing at her majordomo. Jaheira was positively enraged. Red in the face. I sent her to the Friendly Arm Inn with a thought. She knew I'd turn up in Beregost as soon as I was able. Sarevok I sent to Nashkel, where (hopefully) no one could club him upside the head. Little Sis, Edwin and a bunch of others I sent to Candlekeep.Aerie was the only one to reach me, clutch on to me like it would keep us together. It didn't work. In twos and threes, they were sent back to their homes. Most of them were angry. They all objected, yelling their displeasure. Keldorn was the last to go. I was going to miss every one of them. He just shook his head, looked damn disappointed. The instant he looked like he was going to open his mouth, I sent him to his living room. I didn't want to hear it. It was unfair. I hated to see them go. But they had their own lives to lead, dammit.

I told the statues to send me back where I had come from. After that, well, I remembered that the smugglers owed me a favor. And guess who was waiting for me in their cave?

Yeah. I know.

Saemon Havarian. That snaky bastard. He smiled, gave me the run around. Yes, promised me the world...he'd help me kill Balthazar! He'd sneak me in at no cost. He'd watch my back. Of course, he did none of the above. He took off at first opportunity. He sold me to Balthazar's thugs. Oh, and I think he took some of my money, too. I ended up fighting three of them by myself, kicking down his door all pissed off.

"Lathander's limbs! What's your problem?"

He looked rather surprised. He started from his throne, waved off his bodyguards.

"I'm just doing what I need to do. Once I kill you, and Melissan, I'll kill myself, and our father will never return to life. It will be an honorable sacrifice."

"Why me? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. But the tainted blood must be cleansed."

"Or we could use it. You know, do good, take down the five...oh wait, I forgot, you're one of them, you evil bastard!"

"I'm not evil. I'm working for the greater good. I'm in fact working to bring them down from the inside."

"Yeah, you're real good. While you were sitting on your ass, starving this town, I went out and killed Sendai and Abizigal!"

He thought a moment.

"Well, that changes things."

"Yeah, it does. How's about this- I met a Solar, and she's been advising me. How about we give her a visit?"

"Your words ring strangely true. Plus, you did my job for me, so I can fire all these damn mercenaries. Damn union dues have been killing me."

**BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG**

Me and Balthazar just sort of stood there, jaws slack. Solar flamed and stood there, watching. She was typically satisfied with turning my world on its head, informing us that an ally was in fact an enemy. She was all divine and unreadable, but you could tell she was happy with a messed-up day's work.

"So..."

"Yeah. Melissan has been playing us like violins."

"Yes. Most troubling."

"So, what do we do?"

"Kill her, I suppose. She is an evil mastermind, after all."

"Good idea. So, yeah. Murderous vengeance, holy retribution, etc."

"That's the spirit."

"Alright. Solar, where is Melissan?"

"**She is at the Throne of Bhaal...the place where your father's dread essence has gathered.**"

I thought about it a moment. My monkish companion just seemed confused.

"That sounds...bad. She shouldn't be there. And it sounds rather hard to get to."

"**That it is, young godling. In order to get there, you must fold this plane in on itself and confront her. This is your destiny.**"

Yay, destiny, yay. Another battle.

"CESPANAR!"

"Yes Masters?"

"Go home. Go visit relatives or whatever it is you'd do if you weren't here."

"Errr...ummm...okays. Bye bye!"

And he was gone. I nodded to the Solar, looked at Balthazar. He was ready.

"Do it."

**BG BG BG BG BG BG BG**

After everyone got to wherever I sent them, as I was told afterwards, they all had the same reaction. They all flagged down the nearest peasant or knight or caravan and asked 'How much for that horse?' After that, well, they all rode as hard as they could to the nearest place they thought they could get help.


	24. Melissan

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's nice and long, though! Surprises! Read and review everyone, I wanna hear what everyone has to think.

Sweet holy mother of crap.

Melissan was just grinning. There were fallen solars, fallen everything backing her. Abyssal beholders. Spouts of godly power. I had bitten off considerably more than I could chew on. She knew she would win. But I was going to sell myself dearly. Balthazar stiffened beside me, settled into a fighting stance as Melissan stared us down.

"You managed to make it here...not quite all as I planned, but good enough."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Pawn of evil and all that. But I'm here to fix that."

"Oh, really? You and what army?"

We were in the void, me and Balthazar, talking smack to Melissan in preparation for a fight. Somehow, it seemed fairly ridiculous that we didn't attack one another on sight. I was ready, she was ready, when out of nowhere, rips in spaces started forming. It was just me and the monk, and we were way over our heads. I expected demons to come tearing out of the first rip I saw, Melissan's friends all coming to tear us to shreds. I was wrong. The first thing I saw coming through the rifts in space was considerably more unexpected. It was a battle standard.

A mailed fist on a backing of blue and white, fluttering in the pseudowind of my dead father's realm. Well, to be more specific, my dead father who happened to be a god. Melissan whipped around, spying the banner shoving its way through the rift. It was followed shortly by, of all things, Minsc. Draped in a bearskin, his armor shone. His roar was a distracting challenge to the arrayed monsters. Rushing around him were men in skins, screaming similarly. Frostreaver in hand, he looked across the field of battle at me. Our eyes met, and he nodded his respect before joining the assault. His men leapt at a fallen solar, hacking furiously in a struggle to seize the power node across from me.

"Maybe that army, Melissan."

That ugly son of a bitch, I told him to get gone, and what does he do? He gets help, comes back to drag my ass out of the fire again. Hell, he had even made me a banner. I guess that 'righteous fist of justice' comment really struck a chord with him, so he slapped it on a standard. I nodded, and he grinned and howled, Boo scuttling across his shoulder.

Well, I have to admit...I'm buying the man a beer.

Other rifts formed. The clatter of hooves was dim and distant as the enemy turned around to face the new threat. I was all but forgotten. A small formation of calvary was forming up, wheeling under the orders of a man in brassy armo...Keldorn. Beside him was Anomen on his own charger, and two standard bearers. One pennant bore the outline of a heart, and a motto...the other bore the same blue-and-white field as Minsc's, the same mailed fist. Anomen pointed at me with his lance, grinned. Went back to ordering the knights into a line, the cocky son of bitch. I owed those three more than I could say.

"The courage of one can change the destiny of many!" Keldorn boomed to his men, pointing at the banners. His words echoed throughout the small plane, audible to everyone. "That man has indeed embodied that virtue. In his hour of need, we are called to change his destiny!"

A hearty roar from the assembled knights, and battle orders were arranged. More portals opened. I stared around like I was eighteen again, just like the thing with little Albert. After all that's happened to me, some things are still a marvel. They charged to Minsc's aid, pushing off the enemy trying to recapture the power node. The fallen solar soon succumbed, and Minsc's men cheered. Knights and Rashemnians - people would would probably never have met - fought in my name. Humbles a man, y'know?

"Or that one," I murmured to myself. I was still too shocked for words. I was catching all the breaks.

There was Edwin, Imoen and Nalia...some of the others. Xan, of all people! A mess of robes coming through a rift near the first captured pillar of energy. Another portal spouted a mess of men in cloaks with bows. Coran, with another of those damn banners. Kivan and Valygar were beside him, urging more rangers through the portal. There must have been more than a hundred of my men there already, and more crowding in by the second. Then I spotted him. Duncan. Duncan, the drunk from Beregost. Duncan, the man who had tried to get into a fistfight with a bunch of armed adventurers. He was there in Taerom's finest, looking grim. I wondered how in the hell I could live with myself with these people, people who I barely knew, willing to die for my deeply abstracted cause.

Flights of arrows reached from Coran's ranks, striking Melissan's assembled horde. She brushed those bound for her from the sky, whipped around to face me.

"YOU!" she hissed, "how can this be?"

"Damned if I know."

I was being honest, at least. A portal opened near me, and spouted Viconia, Sarevok, and of all people, Aran Linvail. A flight of crossbow bolts flew past my ears, Shadow Thieves protecting their master. More people. Elves, Aerie at their lead. Aerie, the poor broken-hearted girl wouldn't leave me. She'd always try to find her way back to me, somehow. She didn't try to meet my eyes, but I knew. She couldn't leave me like that, despite everything.

Arrows. Bolts. Magic. Keldorn and Minsc trying to coordinate their ranks, trying to turn an ad-hoc assembly of warriors into an army. The mages tried to shield them, throw as much pain as they could at Melissan. It was awe-inspiring. Those who had traveled with me gravitated to the command role without a second thought. I kept staring until an abyssal fiend nearly took of my head, and still my mind was whirling in the distance.

Another series of portals opened. Kagain and Korgan, Yesslick behind them. Dwarf warriors leaped on an exceptionally large air elemental. Garrick and Haerdalis behind them, bodhran drum and lyre in hand. A wailing rose from their ranks, backed by the drum, stirring the heart. Hell, they had all the Five Flagons Players with them. Biff the Understudy, even. Tieflings. The support was amazing. It was looking like hundreds of people were coming through tears in the planes.

Meanwhile, Elven sergeants were organizing a defense of the second power node, raising banners. Green and grey, blue and white. I thought I saw Ellisime, but whoever was there was quickly hidden by more troops. Concealed with a spell, maybe. It was hard to keep track of a battlefield that was growing by the second.

Jaheira appeared at my side, my brother right behind her. I grinned. I should have known better than to push her away. A quick kiss, and back to the battle. Sarevok thumped me on the back, and Balthazar gave me a nod of recognition. He was a little impressed, I could tell. I think he came with me to die, not to see the Solar. Cernd. Mazzy. Viconia. They all formed around me, with Shadow Thieves and druids and Trademeet militia. There was just too much happening. Keldorn was charging to the aid of Branwen and her men, trying to take the final node. When did she get here? And who the hell were those guys?

We still had to deal with all kinds of unpleasantness, especially the kind right in front of me. I felt my heart swell, and my insides untwist themselves. I was ready.

Above the din of combat, above the wails and the beat of the drum, above the sounds of people loyal to me fighting and dying against all sorts of abominations, I tried to convince Melissan to surrender as we circled and appraised one another.

"Give in. You're outnumbered. Walk away."

"I am more powerful than you can IMAGINE! Do not think that I cannot call upon my own minions to ensure my godhood!"

Balthazar leapt at her, but a beholder twisted from her shadow, appeared. So, he kicked it in the eye. The BIG eye. From the shadows of the realm came others. The undead. Those that had been murdered by those trying to once again become the God of Murder. My brothers and sisters' victims. My own. Most prominent among them were Yaga-Shura and Draconis, Abizigal and Sendai. My impromptu army balked a second, then rallied to their banners. Rallied to my symbol.

My men were now fighting a desperate battle against Melissan and her minions. I was summoning as much Lathandrian wrath as possible, but it wasn't enough. Keldorn and Minsc rushed to form a charge, forming ranks once again. Mages bombarded Melissan's ranks, trying to cut through her spell defenses. Edwin did his best, but it was Xan who took lead, oddly enough. I could see him pointing out targets. Branwen, Yesslick, Aerie and others moved among the wounded. Aerie, my angel of mercy. Just seeing her made my heart hurt, but the pain of my fresher wounds made me get my head back on the game. Valygar and Coran linked up with the Elven ranks, formed a long line of archers.

Beside me, Jaheira rested a hand on my shoulder and pointed wordlessly. Sarevok was smashing aside whatever got in his way, while Balthazar single-mindedly drove towards Melissan. It struck me. Huge swings of his two-handed sword were clearing shadows and minions aside as he drove after the monk.

_Morninglord, he's too far out. He's surrounded. Sarevok's trying to save him. _

I tried to get the druids, get everyone to follow me in. I waved my arms, gestured. Jaheira all but knocked me upside the head and held me down. And then...Balthazar was gone. They dragged him down, hacked him to death. A burst of greenish energy flew from where he fell, back into the pool. Bastards. Sarevok watched him go, fell back. Nothing he could do. Nothing any of us could do except make Melissan pay.

It was stalemate- Yaga Shura, the reborn Irenicus and Bohdi and Abizigal were down, Draconis and Sendai badly wounded. Illesaera was organizing a counter attack, or trying to. Shadows and abominations followed her orders as best they could. Both sides panted and circled like two wounded dogs. Men who had only heard of me were dying out there, suffering out there for me. My friends had come through for me once again, maybe the very last time. Enough was enough. I raised my fist.

"To ME!"

I focused my god's strength internally, and then let it flow outwards. A furious wave of flame crashed down from above, immolating Sendai and Illesaera. The sky blackened under a final rain of arrows. Bolts of magic flared in the darkness, but I was lost to everything.

I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I was going to end things, kill off Melissan. I sort of went with the instinct. Not the Slayer instinct, the natural ones. To lead. To fight for good. To protect. Compassion. Mercy. Justice. In the end, the fight was lost on me as a whole. Melissan and I circled one another, judging one another. She had underestimated me once, and she wasn't about to do it again.

In the end, Melissan got tired. She had relied too much on the power from the Throne, and as my men captured more and more of its sources, I grew stronger, faster, while she grew weaker. In her final moments, she stared up at me with defiant eyes. One of her legs was broken, along with one of her arms. She looked up at me, and said, "Just end it." I did, with everyone looking on. We had won. She was the last to die, but it was over. The long journey was over. The battle raged for an hour, all told. Thirty-five souls perished for my cause. We ressurected as many as we could, but in the end, we still had fifteen families to break some bad news to.

I was halfway to a wounded dwarf when Solar, always with the poor timing of the divine, appeared. She placidly looked over the assembled horde as she spoke to me..

"**So it is over, godling. You have finally fulfilled your destiny. Have you made your choice?**"

I looked back over everyone. A bloodied Duncan stared at me, eyes wide. Then, he did the stupidest thing I've ever seen a man do. He took a knee, head blowed, and one fist crossed over his chest. Withing seconds, everyone who was able to gave that small salute and knelt.

"I've got a question or two for you, Solar."

"**Go ahead, godling.**"

"Can I give my father's power to another god?"

"**No.**"

"Can I spread it around?"

"**No. Either take the power offered and ascend to godhood, or let your father's taint be destroyed forever.**"

I stood with my back to the Solar the entire time, looking over my friends. Aerie and Jaheira had tears in their eyes. Others simply knelt, awaiting the decision which would shape Faerun forever. I stared into green eyes, silent tears trickling down her face.

"Screw it. I don't want the power, Solar. I just want to be with my friends and my woman. Bring us to Beregost."

"**So be it.**"

And, like that, a small army appeared in the center square of Beregost much to everyone's amazement. Battered, bloodied soldiers grumbled and slouched. Jaheira ran up to me, threw her arms around me. She pulled back a second, staring at her boots.

"Never in a million years would I have expected this. Never would I have expected to see the place or things or people...to have any of this happen. To watch a man give up godhood, much less for me. I suppose you were serious about what you said, weren't you?"

"Yes, Jaheira, I was. Enough of all this. Let's get a drink, plans can wait till morning."

Feldpost's was unbelievably crowded that night.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N:** This it is, the end. Thanks for staying along. The song was "Mystic's Dream", by Loreena McKennitt, with a few modifications to make it appropriate to the setting. More commentary at the end.

I planed the wood carefully. The large piece of timber- white pine, the good stuff- was going to be an interior support. Lots of knots, it was gonna look good. After everything, working wood poorly was...calming. I smiled for the first time in weeks. It wasn't going to be perfect, and I didn't expect anything to end...but I was definitely gonna hang up the flail for awhile. I smiled, continued working.

"How goes it, dear?"

I looked up. Jaheira smiled, trowel in hand. Sweaty, dusty, but still gorgeous. Bright green eyes, leathers, tunic. Whipcord muscles flexed under tanned skin. I smiled back, setting the planer aside. Took her hand in mine. In the background, Keldorn's kids squealed and chased one another around. I thought about children briefly, banished the thought. Not now. Too soon.

"Not bad. It's good to have my hands pre-calloused. We've got a month or two of work here love, even with everyone helping."

"Excellent."

"Excellent?"

"Yes. Enough traveling. Enough fighting. It is time to put down roots."

"Yeah, I guess. I always loved this neck of the woods. Wonder what Bjornin will bring for housewarming?"

The sounds of construction reverberated across the pond. Torlo watched with some curiosity as our motley crew ambled about. Minsc carried lumber to and fro. Jan was working on some arcane piece of plumbing. Everyone was here, helping out again. More than I deserved, I know...but it was still good to have them all around. Enormous amounts of gold had been offered -sent, in fact- to help me settle, or to encourage me to settle in a certain place. Athkatla wanted me back, after hearing about how we took down the Bhaalspawn. Offered me a big place in the Government district. The church offered me permanent lodging at Beregost, Athkatla and Baldur's Gate. I had a stack of requests sitting in my backpack, filling a scroll case. One of Aerie's, actually. Poor thing, she just...left. I broke her heart, and I felt awful. She just...left. Couldn't stand it. I wanted to...but...well, to be honest, Jaheira just meant more to me. Tore my heart in two to see her suffer more. She left me a note. I haven't even opened it yet.

Viconia and Sarevok helped haul up a large timber towards the roof. They were smiling, happy as they were capable of being. I know that my brother had a lot of issues, offered to let him stay with us as long as he wanted. He had business, though. He was leaving with Viconia once my house was done. Everyone was splitting up again. That same sadness returned. They were family, my family, practically the only I ever knew. The road had been my home for too long.

I could hear someone off in the distance, humming. Garrick strummed his lyre, and Haer'dalis' voice rose in time as he sat up, taking up the hand drum.

_"A clouded dream on an earthly night_

_Hangs upon the crescent moon_

_A voiceless song of an ageless might_

_Sings at the coming dawn..."_

I smiled. It was something impromptu and simple, quickly taken up like the shanties and cadences they had played on the road. Men and women stopped work, came down and passed around a waterskin. The sky was clear above us, the lake calm. I couldn't ask for more. I was smiling a lot. 'Dalis let the song continue a bit, then gestured at Jaheira. She broke into song for everyone to hear.

_"Birds in flight are calling me_

_Where the heart moves the stones_

_It's there that my heart is longing_

_All for the love of you"_

You wouldn't think it. You wouldn't think it in a million years, but she could sing. She sung loud and clear, holding me tight the entire time. I recognized the tune, suddenly. It struck me. It was the same song that she had hummed beside me in the swamp. Other pitched in, impromptu acapella. It was beautiful...it felt like family. Arms casually slung over one another's. A journey's end, I suppose, was what it was. One journey's end. Everyone present had been swept up in mine. My mind snapped from one to the next as my eyes swung from one face to the next.

Keldorn, ever my trusted advisor. His wise counsel had helped me through so much. He was brighter than I gave him credit for. He looked up, nodded and smiled. It was good to see him enjoying himself again. He needed to hang up the sword more than I did.He was going to retire from the Order, he promised me. He passed the skin on.

Minsc was here just to help me build my home, then he was to catch up to his men in Baldur's Gate before heading back to his own land to finish his dejemma. He was a hero to his people, all told. One of the Rashamenian warriors had spoke of his exploits at length. He had unwittingly become a folk hero. The instant he had asked it, the finest warriors of each Berserker Lodge had volunteered to help him fight Melissan. He was to get the welcome he deserved. Sweat stood out on his head as he tossed the skin across the circle to a wiry, haunted man.

Coran clapped along. It had been a long hard road for him. He had fought hard, fallen in love, and lost that woman in her own scheme to betray him. He too was heading off into the sunset, back to Cloakwood, like he had always intended. There was a peace there, for him. At least he'd be close enough to visit.Cloakwood was home to Kivan as well now. The tattooed ranger took some relief from sending Tazok to his final death, and I think he was starting to get past his desire for revenge. He was still morose and quiet, but he wasn't angry anymore. I don't think he was particularly happy, even before he lost his wife. But I'll never know.

Valygar and Mazzy had stared death in face. Mazzy herself had lost two fingers on her left hand in the final battle. Valygar had an arrow sticking out of his hip and Mazzy was being bandaged in the middle of Beregost when they demanded I marry them. Duncan -now a hero in town- was the best man. It was odd, considering they just met then. Valygar was summarily propped up. I guess it was sort of like me and Jaheira's realization. After helping me, they were off to the Umar Hills. I hear they have two kids already.

Kagain and Korgan were eager to resume their holy war against the Drow, but had debts to repay to me. They had enjoyed our time together, considered the entire affair profitable. They were off at sunup tomorrow, their part of building done. Still, I felt it an honor to know them. Their lack of morals aside, they were fine warriors. I never heard from them again.

'Dalis was going to form a traveling band of minstrels based in Athkatla, and Garrick was going with him. They were inseparable these days. Their share of our accumulated treasure had bought them a stage and some actors. I wished them the best of luck with their venture. They had too much of the wanderlust in them still.

Xan was a changed man. The battle for the throne had left him a leader, cynical as he was. I still get odd letters from him, sent by courier. He's a landed noble, quite high ranking. Nalia went home, and we still visit her keep every now and again. Things are looking up for the D'Arnise lands. Imoen, Edwin and most of the other mages went back to Candlekeep. Everyone more or less was going home, heavily laden with treasure and tall tales. They all still have an open invitation- anytime they show up on my doorstep, they're welcome here. If they ask for my help, they'll get it. We're to have a reunion in five years- it'll be good to see everyone again.

We buried Yeslick in Cloakwood, where he always belonged. Poor, wise old man. He deserved better than to die for my cause. But he was old. He lived a full life. He didn't die in combat. He died in his sleep, at Feldpost's. It was the least I could do to honor him. Many wept openly, even me.

Something struck me as we all sat, taking a break from the work. I hadn't settled -hell, even tried to settle- during any of the opportunities for me to do to. Not after dealign with my brother, not after killing Irenicus. It wasn't my blood driving me on. Candlekeep had been my house, not my home. My home was on the road, in the forests, in the dungeons and in peril. It was where my friends -my brothers and sisters- were. They had given me a sort of home. What was I building was a place where my family could come together and be under one roof. The last verse of the song tugged me back to reality.

_"Darkness lays her crimson cloak_

_Your lamps will call me..."_

I looked at everyone, motioned for silence.

"If any of you ever need a place to stay, a place to stop, want to visit...you're more than welcome, any time of night and day."

_"...call me home."_

**BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG BG**

_Dearest love,_

_I just wanted you to know that I did all I could to make you as happy as you made me. It wasn't enough. It didn't matter that you chose HER, I would have been happy just to hold you once. It didn't matter about anything. You are my sun and my moon and my stars. But I think you need her to be happy, so I'm heading to Athkatla in the morning. I sincerely hope you are happy. No matter what, I will always hold a torch for you. Memories of you keep me warm even now. _

_You gave me the strength to go on. You gave me more than that. I'm going to try and give that strength to others, like you did to me. Maybe I'll send more letters, I don't know. All you need to know is that I love you, and that if you call I'll be there._

_Yours in heart, mind and spirit,_

_Aerie_

**A/N:** Well, it's been a great journey to have. This is how I feel that the story would have played out, less a hundred million other things. Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I have.

Abbot of Beregost


End file.
